


Suprise! She's super hot

by Firebird_18



Series: Surprise! [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, as a nine year old, techinically kevin is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Imagine that person A is a parent to a child and B  is the elementary school teacher in A’s neighbourhood. B calls A for a parent-teacher conference and A expects B to be a typical teacher (stern, spinster-like etc); needless to say they’re surprised to see B. A tries to keep their cool during the conference but their child notices and says to the teacher, “I think my mommy likes you!” Bonus: A asks B if they’re free while their child’s back is turned.
So yeah this escalated quickly from this prompt; now continuing their fluff filled life.





	1. Surprise! She's super hot

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Tumblr prompt - Erin is person A, Holtz is person B

It was a cold, dark, creepy Thursday afternoon.... Nah I’m kidding. It was a warm, bright, boring Wednesday evening when Erin Gilbert received an email from her son’s school saying that there was a parent-conference on Friday,

“Hey Kevin?” Erin called out,

“Yeah momma?” Kevin replied,  
“Did you know about the parent-teacher meeting on Friday?” Erin asked, once Kevin had come bounding into the room with the energy of a small nine year old, who immediately froze and looked up at Erin guiltily,

“Maybee…” Kevin muttered,  
“Were you going to tell me?” Erin asked, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice,

“Probably not…” Kevin replied,

“Well tough luck kiddo, we are going.” Erin said with a grin and a ruffle of his hair,

“But mom! You’ll be all awkward in front of Dr. Holtzmann, I can just see it now.” Kevin whined,  
“Aw, c’mon Kev. Have some faith here.” Erin said with a pout and a clunky finger gun,

“You have to promise not to anything embarrassing in front of Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin crossed his arms,

“I’m sure I can manage being normal with your teacher.” Erin rolled her eyes.

Boy was she wrong.

It was now Friday night; the moon was out, the stars were shining and Erin was having a conniption fit. Not only was Dr. Holtzmann the most glorious weirdo of the school, she was also super hot… like out of this world I’m on fire hot. Erin had waltzed up to the school with images of strict, stern, almost spinster like, elementary school teacher but nope, there was this vision of mismatched clothes covered in a lab coat, paired with aviator goggles perched on top of a perfect mess of blond hair. And to top it off was the yellow tinted glasses framing the bluest eyes Erin had ever seen. In hindsight she should have expected this from Kevin always waxing poetics about Dr. Holtzmann but Erin ignored the warning signs of having to have a meeting with a literal engineering angel.

The surprise must have been evident on Erin’s face because Kevin sighed and was muttering under his breath. Erin let Kevin drag her over to stand in front of Dr. Holtzmann,

“Hey there Kev!” Dr. Holtzmann exclaimed, “Glad you guys could make it.” She added with a grin,  
“Yeah…” Kevin looked up at his mom who was staring closely at Dr. Holtzmann, “Sorry about momma, she’s normally more sane.” Kevin continued with a grin and a nudge at Erin’s ribs,

“Oh right. Hi.” Erin said, snapping back to reality, definitely not being ripped from her highly inappropriate thoughts about the blonde teacher in front of her,

“You must be Mrs. Gilbert.” Holtzmann whipped off her safety gloves and held out a still gloved hand. Erin shook her hand and nodded,

“Uh huh, that’s me. Erin. Gilbert.” Erin replied with a small smile and a awkward wave, earning an amused grin from Dr. Holtzmann and a face palm from Kevin,

“First names already Mrs. Gilbert and to think we haven’t even been on a first date yet.” Holtz replied with a smug smile and a wink,  
“Actually momma’s a Dr.” Kevin piped up, slightly disturbed that his mom was not only being hit on by his teacher but had been turned into a fire engine the way she was blushing,

“Oh really?” Holtzmann drawled,

“Yup. That’s me. Dr. Erin Gilbert of particle physics.” Erin clarified, trying to ignore Holtzmann’s stare and grin,

“So let’s get this over with.” Kevin interrupted their weird little staring competition and they all sat down; Kevin and Erin on the other side of Holtzmann’s desk and Holtzmann with her feet kicked up on said desk while chewing the hook of her glasses,

“So let’s get one thing straight Dr. Gilbert,” Holtzmann began, “Kev here is by far the smartest kid in class but I can’t play favourites so imma tell you the same thing as everyone else; Kev needs to work hard, hand in his homework blah blah blah.” Holtzmann ended with a roll of her eyes. Kevin sat up straighter and Erin looked at him with a proud smile,

“Thanks Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin replied, Erin just sat there watching the dimples in either side of Holtzmann’s face deepen with her smile. She shook her head,

“Of course. Yes. Anything else?” Erin asked, pretending not to feel Kevin’s curious eyes on her,

“Oh right so I’m sorry Kevin but I’m breaking our pact and I’m telling your mom here.” Holtzmann replied with all seriousness and Erin looked over at her son, who had frozen, once again looking guilty, “Kevin here is a little bit of a prankster.” Erin raised an eyebrow,

“You don’t say.” She deadpanned, Holtzmann nodded along,  
“Yeah and look I’m all for pranks but turning the school bully’s hair pink to protect the science department is a serious matter that the Principal will never hear about.” Holtz finished with a wink and a hand flourish,

“Kevin.” Erin said with an even voice,

“Yeah momma?” Kevin cringed slightly at his voice sounding so small,

“I’m proud of you kiddo.” Erin replied with a smile,  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah you stuck up for the little guys and that is totally alright with me.” Erin continued,

“Thanks momma.” Kevin blinked back a few stray tears and levelled Erin with a smirk. Erin tensed up; she knew that smile, it was the smile she saw before every single one of his pranks,

“Kevin, what have you done?” She asked warily,

“Sorry momma.” Kevin shrugged before looking Holtzmann directly in the eye, “Momma here really likes you.” Erin blushed monumentally before smacking Kevin lightly on the back of his hair,

“Kevin.” She hissed at him, avoiding Holtzmann’s smirk,

“Does she now? I never would’ve guessed.” Holtzmann said slowly,

“Oh shut up.” Erin muttered,

“No really you were so calm about it.” Holtzmann continued before bursting into laughter,

“Yeah yeah laugh it up.” Erin mumbled, hiding her smile by ducking her head; Holtzmann’s laugh was probably the best sound Erin had ever heard,

“Oh momma, look it’s Mike Hat!” Kevin waved at the kid waiting outside the door, “Can I go say hi?”

“Sure kiddo.” Erin answered. Kevin bounced over to see his friend and left Erin to say goodbye to Holtzmann who had finally calmed down to look giddy,

“So Dr. Gilbert. Come here often?” Holtzmann asked casually,

“Really? That’s what you went with?” Erin asked with a smile,

“Seriously though, Kevin’s a good kid. Not afraid to stand up for what he believes in.” Holtzmann said, “We need more of that in this world.”  
“Yeah so,” Erin held out her hand, Holtzmann shook it and didn’t let go for a minute too long to be friendly, “Until next time Dr. Holtzmann.”  
“Of course Dr. Gilbert.” Holtz took back her hand and shoved them in her waist coat pockets,

“Or you know if you’re not busy tomorrow, we could totally get some coffee.” Erin added, staring at her boots, missing Holtzmann’s massive grin,  
“I would love to Dr. Gilbert.” Holtzmann replied with a two fingered salute and a slow wink,

“Perfect.” Erin beamed, “Oh and you should probably call me Erin.”

“Well then _Erin_ , I’ll see you tomorrow.” Holtzmann watched as Erin walked backwards over to the door, only stumbling into one desk,

“Yes you will Dr. Holtzmann.” Erin replied with a smile and just as she was leaving Holtzmann called out,

“It’s Holtz.” Erin walked down the hall with Kevin and a grin on her face.


	2. A date with a super hot engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember when Erin asked Holtz out for coffee? Yeah you with me. Well this would be that very date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about writing this when I wrote the first chapter but I was gonna wait until someone suggested it and hey waddya know someone thought I should.
> 
> Thanks to @ziraseal for saying I should continue it :)

Erin was freaking out. Not just a casual 'Holy crap I have a date' freaking out. No it was a 'What if this ruins my future and I die of anxiety' freaking out. Kevin was calmly sat at the table, eating his breakfast as his mother ran around like a lost proton,

"Momma would you chill out." Kevin said, after Erin had ran through the kitchen for the third time, 

"But Holtz will be here in like a half hour." Erin paused in the door frame and Kevin just stared at her, 

"Alright Momma I will help you." Kevin sighed and stood up. He gently pushed Erin into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, 

"Kevin, how are you so calm about me going on a date with your teacher?" Erin groaned as Kevin chucked a pair of jeans, white shirt and a new pair of converse. Kevin shrugged, 

"Because you obviously really like her Momma." Erin placed a kiss on his forehead and moved to get ready, 

"Thanks kiddo. Now if Holtz gets here early answer the door." Erin lightly pushed him out the door with a chuckle and got ready. Kevin sat on the couch. Someone knocked on the door and Kevin frowned; Holtzmann wasn't due for another twenty minutes. Kevin opened the door to the sight of Abby and Patty on the doorstep,   
"Hey Kev. Is your mom here?" Abby asked, 

"Yeah." Kevin moved out the way and let the pair in,   
"Yo Erin! Why we watching Kevin today?" Patty called out,   
"Momma's got a date." Kevin replied smugly, 

"What? Erin! Get your short ass out here now." Patty yelled. Abby elbowed her in the ribs,   
"Language Patty." Abby hissed,   
"Nah it’s alright. Dr. Holtzmann says worse." Kevin said offhandedly as Erin came out the door, looking casual and slightly shocked,   
"Does she now?" Erin mused, 

"Only when things blow up." Holtzmann said from the open doorway. Erin looked over at the voice and froze, visibly. Holtzmann was wearing a crop top with 'one of the boys' on it along with her yellow glasses and a smarter lab coat with fewer singe marks on it as well as her iconic ‘Screw U’ necklace. When Erin snapped out of her daze to see Holtz drinking in her casual jeans and shirt, 

"Hey Holtz." Abby waved before turning back to Erin, "So who's your date?" There was a belated pause before Patty coughed and looked between Holtzmann and Erin. Abby opened her mouth in a silent 'oh' and smirked, 

"Erin, shall we?" Holtz held out her arm,   
"We shall." Erin said with a smile, grabbing her purse and Holtz’s arm, "See you guys later." The door clicked shut, 

"Our girls got Holtzmanned." Patty exclaimed with a laugh.   
  
Erin and Holtzmann walked down the street arm in arm,   
"I must say Dr. Gilbert you are looking fabulous today." Holtzmann drawled, giving Erin an exaggerated once over, making the physicist blush and run a hand through her hair, 

"Thanks Holtz." Erin replied, 

"May I ask where you got the world's tiniest bow tie?" Holtz asked with a grin and a flick to said bow tie,   
"It came with the shirt smart ass." Erin batted her hand away,   
"Alright so coffee right?" Holtz asked,   
"Yeah because I need caffeine to function before ten am." Erin chuckled and Holtz steered them into a Starbucks on the corner. Holtz held open the door and placed a hand on the small of Erin's back as she followed her in,   
"Alright so I'll have a black coffee, two sugars please." Erin asked when they got to the counter, she looked towards Holtz who winked before answering,   
"I'll have a double shot caramel, peppermint, latte with a hint of whipped cream." Holtz grinned at the girl across the counter looked at her with a perplexed and slightly scared look, 

"That'll be  $8.39 please." Holtz put ten dollars on the counter before Erin could blink. They waited at the side for their orders and went over to the back corner of the room with their drinks,   
"Holtz you didn't have to pay for my drink." Erin said gently,   
"Erin, I am happy to pay for my dates drink." Holtz replied, "So Dr. Gilbert tell me what have you been doing your whole life?" Holtz continued slowly,   
"I went to high school with Abby and- oh wait a minute how do you know Abby and Patty?" Erin interrupted herself and stared over at Holtzmann,   
"I met the lovely Abby Yates at a science convention a few years ago and just kept in touch.” Holtz shrugged, “Didn’t hurt that for a while we worked at the Kenneth T. Higgins Institute of Science for a while. And Patty is the history teacher at Kev’s school which you already know.” Erin’s brow furrowed at this new information,

“But I found Abby there and no one else was working in her lab.” Erin pointed out,

“I left after a couple of months; got the job at Kev’s school pretty early.” Holtzmann nodded. The pair talked about anything and everything; ranging from ‘do you believe in ghosts?’ to ‘what’s your favourite pizza topping’. The hours passed by and soon they were walking hand in hand through local park,

“So Erin.” Holtz began, tugging Erin to a stop,

“Yeah Holtz?” Erin replied,  
“Would you like to go to dinner some time?” Holtz mumbled, not really looking at Erin, more at the tree behind her,

“Holtz,” Erin paused to make Holtz look at her properly, “I think that’d be pretty darn great.” Erin finished with a beaming smile. Holtz returned the grin and checked her watch with a flourish,

“Well Dr. Gilbert, as much as it pains me to say, we must be heading back to your humble abode.” Holtz hung her head and wrapped an arm around Erin’s waist, earning a chuckle from the taller scientist. They slowly walked back to Erin’s apartment and stopped outside the door,

“Thank you Holtz.” Erin said quietly,

“Pleasure was all mine Erin.” Holtz replied with a wink, Erin went to get her keys when Holtzmann’s hand on her wrist stopped her, “You know this was a date.” Holtz said cheekily,

“Yes it was…” Erin replied warily, fully aware that Holtz was like Kevin in one way; they loved to be playful,

“Dates, in my experience, end with a kiss.” Holtz waggled her eyebrows and Erin rolled her eyes before grabbing her lapels and pulling her close, watching in amusement as Holtz’s eyes widened,

“In my experience they usually end with more.” Erin mused before pressing her lips lightly to Holtz’s, “But Kevin’s still home so a kiss will have to do.” Holtz grinned in response and put her hand on the back of Erin’s neck and pulled her back down for a longer kiss. One that got considerably heated and Erin slipped her hands under Holtz’s jacket while Holtz gripped her hip, lightly pushing her into the door. Erin felt like she was floating through the clouds as Holtz’s tongue ran lightly along her lower lip, she literally felt like she was falling. Wait a second. Erin barely had time to detach from Holtz before tumbling backwards through the now open door; leaving Holtz’s eyes to widen and fall with her. The pair looked up and saw Abby, Patty and Kevin standing above them, watching with amusement (Abby), pride (Patty) and horror (Kevin) as Holtz was sprawled on Erin who was blushing harder than ever,

“Well well well.” Abby said with a smirk, “You kids have fun?” Holtz jumped off of Erin and helped her up,

“Would’ve been more fun if _someone_ didn’t interrupt.” Holtz muttered, glaring at Abby,

“C’mon Abby.” Patty dragged them out the door, “Holtz we are giving you a lift home.” Patty added in a tone that left no argument, Holtz waved before turning back to Kevin and Erin,

“Hey kiddo, did you have fun?” Erin asked, ruffling the boys hair,  
“It was great, up until you dropped in with my teacher’s tongue down your throat.” Kevin groused, Erin’s blush returned with a vengence while Holtz stood there smugly,

“See you on Monday Kev Kev.” Holtz replied with a salute and dragged Erin over to the door again,

“Yeah see you later Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin yelled as he ran to the kitchen, eager to miss their goodbye. Holtzmann chuckled and wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist,  
“I think we scarred him.” Erin mumbled,

“Should we do it again?” Holtz asked around her smirk,

“Oh definitely.” Erin eagerly leaned forward and captured Holtz’s lips in a languid kiss. Holtz ran her hands up and down Erin’s sides and Erin tangled her hands in Holtz’s intricate hairstyle. Erin had just pressed Holtz into the doorframe, eliciting a low growl from the engineer when a car horn sounded, making them spring apart breathing heavily,

“Well, that would be my ride getting impatient.” Holtz raised her voice so Abby and Patty could hear, “They’re just pissed they haven’t gotten any action recently!”

“I heard that Holtzy!” Patty yelled back, “And it is so NOT true!”  
“Sureee.” Holtz drawled, still holding Erin lightly as she laughed,

“So you have to go.” Erin said,  
“It would seem so wouldn’t it.” Holtz mused, “I’ll call you later then Dr. Gilbert.” Holtz called as she made her way over to the car and got in, winding down the window when Erin walked over,

“But I never gave you my number… now that I think about it, I never gave you my address either.” Erin narrowed her eyes as Holtz leaned out the window and pressed a slow kiss to her lips,  
“I have my ways baby.” Holtz replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts all welcome in the comments below or on my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viper476


	3. A lie, a dress and a whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz has to raincheck her date with Erin to go to an award show. But Erin decides to come as her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I didn't have an original plan to have a third chapter but a few people asked for it so here it is :) I may do another chapter to try and round it off but who knows... I'll see what you guys want :)
> 
> This was definitely not influenced by Kate McKinnon's Emmy win last week...  
> Any mistakes are totally on me cos this writer hasn't got anyone to beta her stuff :/

Holtzmann had just finished her last class of the day and she now laid flat on the cool floor of her room,  
"Yo Holtzy? You alright baby?" Patty asked when she waltzed in a couple minutes later,  
"Ughh." Holtz groaned, "Why are kids so hard to control Patty?" Holtz moaned as she got up,  
"Kids are mean man." Patty mused sitting across from Holtzmann who had leaned on her desk,  
"Agreed."

"So you going to the science awards tomorrow?" Patty asked. Holtz sprang off the desk,  
"Oh shit!" Holtz yelled as the door swung open,  
"Language Holtz." Erin laughed as she walked through the classroom to stand in Holtz’s space,

"Hi." Holtz said, smiling goofily,

"Hi." Erin replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips,  
"You two are like cotton candy: sweet and fluffy." Patty shook her head and Erin turned to look at her,  
"Okay why did you make Holtz swear?" Erin asked Patty who shrugged. Erin looked at Holtz who was rubbing the back of her neck with her hand,

"Well you know how I was going to take you to dinner tomorrow evening?" Holtz cringed and walked around her desk to sit down. Patty slowly got up and walked out the classroom, giving them some space,  
"Yeah..." Erin replied warily,

"I'm going to have to raincheck." Holtz finished with a sad voice,  
"What? Why?" Erin asked softly,

"The mayor wants all the teachers in the area to go to some dumb dinner thing where he tries to get our vote by being super nice and all that jazz." Holtz lied, not even noticing that she was rambling until Erin put her hand on her shoulder. Hell Holtz didn't even notice when Erin had walked over to stand behind her chair.

She did notice when Erin put both her hands on her shoulders and start to slowly rub circles over them. After a few minutes of massage, Holtz had her eyes closed and her head resting on Erin's stomach; Erin moved over a particularly tense spot and Holtz let out a low moan of appreciation. Her eyes flew open and Erin was smirking down at her,

"Why don't I just come with you?" Erin said casually, Holtz leaped up from her chair, simultaneously pushing it out of her way so she could wrap her arms around Erin,  
"You mean as my fancy date who will be wearing a fancy dress?" Holtz squeaked out with a glint in her eye,  
"Yes as your fancy dress wearing date." Erin confirmed with a nod of her head. Holtz grinned and sat on the edge of her desk, so her feet were just still touching the floor and dragged Erin to stand between her legs,

"Just so you know I will be in a suit." Holtz mumbled as she placed gentle kisses along Erin's jaw,  
"Please do not give me that image when I can't take you home." Erin muttered, tilting her head to give Holtz better access to licking and kissing her way down her neck,

“Normally I don’t like tweed but you really know how to make it work.” Holtz sighed against her neck. Erin wrapped an arm around Holtz’s back and slanted her lips over Holtz’s. Holtz held Erin tighter as the kiss deepened and the second before it turned into something highly R-rated, Patty ruined the moment,  
“You two are ridiculous.” She said walking past the door. Holtz rolled her eyes and kissed Erin one last time before standing up but still keeping Erin flush against her,

“See you tomorrow at seven?” Holtz asked,

“Sure.” Erin replied, distractedly. Holtz smugly grinned and guided Erin to the door,

“Just remember, suit.” Holtz whispered in Erin’s ear, making the physicist whimper slightly. Holtz gave her a light nudge out the door and watched the scattered mind of the scientist direct her to her car.

The seconds were counting down. Erin was floundering. Abby was telling her to hurry up. Patty was killing herself with laughter. And Kevin? Well Kevin was trying to watch TV,

“Erin! Holtz will be here soon. Hurry up!” Abby knocked on the bedroom door and it swung open to a elegant looking Erin Gilbert,

“Is this okay?” Erin asked nervously,

“Trust me girl, Holtzy won’t know what hit her.” Patty said when she looked up.

Erin smiled and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Erin walked over and ripped it open, a welcome on the tip of her tongue when she saw Holtz wearing a deep green suit jacket with matching dress pants and a rich green tie disappearing behind a mustard yellow waistcoat. Her yellow glasses tucked neatly in her top jacket pocket.

Holtz was no better; frozen on the spot, eyes popping out of her head, almost comically, when she saw Erin in her deep navy dress that hugged every curve beautifully and her insanely red hair (it was an accident she swears) done up in a neat yet casual bun on the top of her head. Large blue earrings, that must’ve been Patty’s, dangling teasingly from her ears, a perfect match to the simple necklace she wore. Holtz seemed to snap out of it faster and assumed a easy, soft smile,

“Wow Erin, you look absolutely stunning.” Erin ducked her head, brushing a stray curl behind her ear,

“Thanks Holtz. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Erin replied with the same soft smile,

“You realise we’re going to be late if you don’t stop staring lovingly into each other’s eyes right?” Abby deadpanned, completely breaking the soul capturing spell Holtz had on Erin,

“Wait, we?” Erin asked,

“Yeah I’m getting a ride with you guys.” Abby said, pointing down at her dress, “I did get dressed up for a reason.”

“Right. Patty thanks for looking after Kevin.” Erin flashed her smile as the three of them left,

“Don’t worry about me baby girl, you have fun with Holtzy.” Patty smirked as the door clicked shut. Erin saw the stretched black limo and almost did a double take,

“C’mon Erin. Ass in gear sweetheart.” Abby called out the window. Erin hurriedly got in the limo and ten minutes later, they were pulling up outside the venue. Just before Erin got out after Abby, Holtz grabbed the door shut and looked sheepishly at her,

“So I lied slightly, this is an award ceremony and I was nominated for Greatest Technological Discovery in this decade and there’s going to be a red carpet and photos and awards and you just invited yourself to be my date at the biggest Science Awards of the year.” Holtz breathed out as Erin’s eyes got wider. She processed the new information,

“That’s really hot.” Erin said before realising what she said and blushed,

“So you’re not annoyed I lied?” Holtz asked,

“I’m going to be your date at a place where you could win an award… no not annoyed.” Erin whispered before placing a lingering kiss on her lips, “After you Holtz.” Holtzmann grinned and flung open the limo door, stepping out and onto the start of the carpet, she held out her hand and Erin took it, clambering out of the car with a smile at Holtz before wrapping her arm around Holtzmann’s,

“Let’s do this babe.” Holtzmann winked and turned to steer them down the carpet. The flashes were blinding but Holtz did a good job of putting on a show and keeping Erin’s nerves in check with a hand on her lower back and breathed little comments in her ear about anyone she could see, making Erin chuckle lightly and keep moving. A little while later they made it into the main auditorium and found the table where they were sat, luckily with Abby,

“Well that was amazing.” Erin said as she sipped champagne,

“Once in a lifetime.” Abby agreed,

“Not to sound like an ass but why are you here again?” Erin asked, curiously,

“I’m just here to support the great scientists of today… and I’m here to present an award.” Abby replied casually,

“And how come you didn’t tell me?” Erin inquired,

“Holtz made me swear to secrecy until she told you about the show.” Abby shrugged as Holtz glared lightly at her,  
“Okay that’s uncool Abs, just because I wanted to tell Erin first does not mean you put the sole blame on me.” Holtz huffed. Erin just interlaced their fingers and put her head on Holtz’s shoulder,

“You're too sweet Holtz.” Erin mumbled, making the engineer blush,

“Well, I um yeah.” She stuttered, taking a gulp of her own champagne. It was another half an hour of small talk with other nominees and scientists before the awards began and by the time Holtz’s category was up, the blonde maniac was bouncing her leg up and down nervously. Erin just placed a hand on her thigh and kissed her cheek,

“You’ll be fine Holtz, relax.” Erin muttered. Holtz let out a long breath as the nominee names were read out. There was a slight pause between the big reveal and Holtz had held her breath in anticipation,

“And the winner is… Dr. Jillian Holtzmann.” The presenter called out and Holtz was startled into reality with a large round of applause and Erin grinning at her. Holtz broke out into a face splitting smirk and planted a long kiss on Erin’s lips before bounding up onto the stage to accept her award,

“Wow okay, so wasn’t expecting this. I just want to say thanks to the amazing Abby Yates for helping me create the prototype portable particle accelerator. And of course my mentor Dr. Gorin at MIT.” Holtz went to get down but remembered something last minute, “Oh almost forgot, thanks to Erin for you know being my breathtaking date this evening.”

Holtz ended with a wink and leaped off the stage, back over to Erin who was sat there stunned at the mention. The rest of the night went perfectly, dinner was flawless and the alcohol was in constant supply. By the time most of the patrons had gone, the dancefloor was filled with tipsy couples dancing to the orchestra. Erin had her hand tangled in Holtz’s hair and an arm tapping along to the beat as Holtz laid her head on her shoulder,

“Hey Erin.” Holtz said, standing up and holding out her hand, “Wanna dance?” Erin smiled softly up at Holtz,

“I would love to Dr. Holtzmann.” Erin took the offered hand and led them to the dancefloor. Holtz wrapped placed one hand on Erin’s waist as Erin placed hers on Holtz’s shoulder, Holtz took Erin’s other hand and began gently swaying them back and forth,

“This was really nice Holtz.” Erin said quietly as to not break their bubble,

“Well it’s not everyday you're the date of an award winner.” Holtz joked,

“I really mean it Holtz.” Erin sighed in contentment, resting her temple to Holtzmann’s,

“I know baby. I know.” Holtz murmured, letting the song play out before leading them back to their table. Abby had long since gone and taken the limo with her,

“C’mon Holtz it’s not that far back to mine.” Erin yawned and got up. The pair trailed out of the hall and stood at the curb,

“No way are we walking across the city to your house.” Holtz argued, “C’mon, my place is a block away. I’m sure Patty would understand.” Holtz took Erin’s hand and began walking them down the street, Erin quickly texting Patty the situation. Erin tucked her phone away and shivered from the cool night air. Holtz, the most gracious of gentlewomen, immediately noticed and shrugged out of her jacket to give to Erin, who slipped her arms through it with a soft thank you. They quickly arrived at Holtz’s apartment and went right on up,

“I’d give you a tour but it’s not that big.” Holtz said sheepishly, “And I’m super tired.” They both yawned and Erin nodded,

“I’ll just sleep on the couch then.” She said,

“Hell no!” Holtz exclaimed, “I’ll get you something to sleep in and there is no way in Hell I’m letting you sleep on my couch.” Holtz shook her head and disappeared into the bedroom muttering about couches. Erin slipped off her heels and stretched out like a cat. Holtz reappeared with a faded physics t shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Erin took them gratefully and vanished into the bathroom to get changed. Holtz swiftly changed into a tank top and a pair of boxers, covered in little ghosts. When Erin reemerged from the bathroom, she took one look at Holtz and snorted,

“Are those ghosts on your boxers?” Erin laughed and walked over to stand in front of Holtz who was sat on the bed,

“Er yeah.” Holtz said with a furrowed brow, running her hand down Erin’s spine earning a shiver, “Do you not own a pair?” She asked with a waggle of her eyes and a tug on Erin’s borrowed shirt, pulling her onto her lap,

“I do not.” Erin shook her head with amusement,  
“Well you can have these ones… but you will have to _peel_ them _slowly_ off of my body to get them.”  Holtz said with a smirk and a glance at Erin’s lips where Erin had bitten down on her lower lip,

“As fun as that sounds, I am way too tired to even try.” Erin replied, trying to smother a yawn, failing spectacularly,  
“Alright.” Holtz said drawing out the word, “Bedtime for the Gilbert.” Erin clambered off of Holtz and laid down on the bed. Holtz was quick to turn off the light and jump in next to Erin,

"You look good in my clothes by the way." Holtz mentioned as she settled against Erin,

“Goodnight Holtz.” Erin muttered, resting her head on Holtz’s chest and an arm laying across her stomach. Holtzmann placed a tender kiss to the crown of her head,

“Night Erin.” Holtz listened to the physicists breathing even out until she pulled Erin closer whispering her declaration to the hum of the night life outside her window.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts all welcome below or on my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viper476  
> Check out the party style on my tumblr cos I'm totally reblogging it after I post this.  
> Also any Carmilla nerds out there, if ya wanna chat/fangirl to me about Act II, my tumblr is always open ;)


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Erin stayed at Holtz's after the awards but nothing happened. Oh yeah and Erin missed Holtz's literal declaration. This is the morning after the literal sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again holy crap, so did not expect this to be popular. I think I'll do a few more chapters just because I'm a sucker for fluff and this AU gives me so much potential ;)

Erin woke up to her blonde engineer sprawled all over the mattress and therefore mostly on top of Erin. Holtz had her arms wrapped tightly around Erin’s waist and was softly snoring down her ear. Erin rolled her eyes and moved her arm from between them to push some of the blonde wisps of hair from her face; the normal intricate style had fallen apart so Holtz’s hair was splayed over Erin’s shoulder and the pillow behind them. The gentle movement made Holtz smile and crack open one eye,  
“Hellllooo, beautiful.” Holtz said in a sleep laced voice,

“Morning.” Erin replied around a yawn. Holtz sat up and crossed her legs, watching Erin wake up, “What?”  
“You look so kissable right now.” Holtz said with a lazy grin. Erin blushed and shook her head,

“No I don’t. I still have last night's makeup on, I am not-” Erin was cut off when a soft pair of lips pressed against her own,

“Told you so.” Holtz said once she pulled back. Erin stretched her arms above her head and caught a glimpse of Holtz’s eyes trailing across the sliver of skin exposed by her borrowed t shirt riding up. Holtz swallowed loudly and jumped off the bed, speaking a mile a minute,

“So! Breakfast yes? Why am I asking of course you’re hungry. For food! I mean I’m going to go and make some breakfast!” Holtz practically ran out of the room leaving Erin to laugh and follow her after removing the traces of makeup from her face. Erin wandered through the small apartment and found Holtz humming along to the radio and swaying her hips to the music. Erin sat down on the counter next to where Holtz was making pancakes,

“Pancakes?” Erin asked, dipping her finger in the batter and slowly licking it off, watching as Holtz dropped the spatula she was holding in order to push everything far off to the right and jump onto the counter, pulling Erin’s legs up as well. Erin’s jaw dropped as Holtz pulled her forwards so that she was straddling her hips on the counter,

“Pancakes,” Holtz replied smugly, “Can wait.” Holtz roughly kissed Erin, pushing her t shirt up so she could run her hands along her torso. Erin arched into her touch and grasped at Holtz’s hair when she started kissing down her neck and her collarbone, swiftly taking off both their t shirts and wrapping Erin’s legs around her waist.

Let’s just say that they didn’t have pancakes for at least another two hours.

“Thanks for the ride home Holtz.” Erin said as they walked to her front door, hand in hand. Holtz barely had time to reply when the door was wrenched open and Kevin was launching himself into Erin’s arms,

“Hi momma.” Kevin said with a grin,

“Hey kiddo. Where’s Patty?” Erin asked as the three of them walked into the house. Kevin snickered and quietly closed the door before leading them into the living room. Patty was passed out on the sofa, drooling slightly and someone had drawn a curled mustache and beard on her face with a board marker. Erin clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and Holtz took out her phone, crouched down next to the couch, pulled Kevin into her side and took a selfie with the sleeping history teacher. Erin shook her head and watched Kevin and Holtz see how many pringles they could stack on Patty’s forehead. The scene was oddly comforting and relaxing.

_I’m totally in love with her._

Erin froze when that particular thought crossed her mind and weirdly enough it just relaxed her more. Erin had expected a panic at realising she had fallen hard for her son's teacher but she couldn’t bring herself to have it push past the warm feeling in her chest. Erin was pulled from her inner musings when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection,

“Lost you there for sec, Gilbert.” Holtz winked and poked her gently on the nose. Erin batted her hand away and shook her head,

“Just thinking Holtz.” Erin smiled and tilted her head to see Kevin watching them with a fond smile,

“M’kay.” Holtz kissed her hard enough to make Kevin complain before pulling away, “On that note little buddy, I should get Pattycake home.” Holtz skipped over to the couch and clapped once right next to Patty’s ear. The sleeping woman leapt a foot in the air and screamed,

“Sweet Jesus Holtzy!” She got no reply as Kevin and Holtz just high fived whilst bent over with laughter. There was a banging on the door and Erin opened it to a hungover Abby,

“Who the hell is yelling?” She groaned,  
“I told you not to have that last whiskey Abby.” Erin chuckled lightly,

“Patty what is on your face?” Abby asked, brow furrowed. Patty glared at Holtz before looking in a mirror,

“You are so dead Holtz!” Patty growled before advancing on Holtz who cackled and hid behind Erin. Erin held out her hands and Patty stopped,

“Abby why don’t you and Patty go grab a coffee and wake up.” Erin suggested, trying to hide her amusement as Patty stomped into the bathroom to get the marker off her face. Ten minutes later the pair had left, leaving Holtz, Erin and Kevin cleaning up the living room that was scattered with pringle crumbs. After the clean up all three collapsed on the sofa, Kevin in between the two adults,

“Hey Dr. Holtzmann?” Kevin drew the engineer’s attention,

“Yeah Kev?” Holtz focused on the blonde boy next to her,

“Me and Patty saw you guys on TV last night.” Kevin said proudly,

“Really?” Erin asked, shocked,  
“Yeah you looked totally in lo-” Kevin was interrupted when Holtz wrapped an arm around his face and pulled him back against her,

“Let’s not mention that little word so soon, alright kid?” Holtz muttered in his ear, just low enough that Erin couldn’t hear. Kevin nodded and looked between the two women next to him,

“So Dr. Holtzmann you won an award that’s so cool.” Kevin gushed, “But like what did you make?” Holtz’s eyes lit up,

“I could show you guys next lesson.” Holtz said enthusiastically,

“And when parents find out that you showed nine year olds a particle accelerator?” Erin pointed out,

“Ohh, that’s a good point.” Holtz tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Which reminds me, I have those tests to grade.” Holtz slowly got up from the couch, “So alas I must be off.” Kevin smiled and gave her a high five,

“See you tomorrow Dr. Holtzmann.” He said, leaving to go do his homework,

“Oh God it’s Monday tomorrow.” Erin groaned, Holtz casually straddled her lap making Erin’s eyes widen,

“Is that a problem?” Holtz asked, running her hands lightly down Erin’s arms,

“Well it means I have to go to work… and no you.” Erin breathed out as Holtz nipped at her jawline,

“Hmmm, that does sound awful… where do you work?” Holtz asked, not really paying attention. More focused on making the physicist squirm,

“Columbia University with Abby.” Erin slid her hands under Holtz’s t shirt and traced her spine slowly,

“As much as I would love to continue I do have to go babe.” Holtz sighed, clambering off of Erin’s lap and walking to the door. Erin joined her and kissed her slowly, just letting Holtz trace her lips with her tongue before pulling away and looking down, noticing her outfit,

“Oh right I suppose you want your hoodie and sweats back right?” Erin said sheepishly,

“Nah, you keep 'em. They look better on you.” Holtz dismissed her question and placed one last kiss on her lips before opening the door and leaving. Erin closed it behind her and leant her back against it.

This engineer was to be the death of her apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts always welcome below or at my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viper476
> 
> also is it too much to ask if someone could fanart something for this, cos it's like my first multi-chapter fic...


	5. Holtz's little hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets in a fight at school. Erin is not impressed by the school's blasé attitude and Holtz shows her class the proton pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing that's happening. This one prompt has now become a full blown multi-chapter story and I actually have some direction in which to go! How awesome!
> 
> Also all science shit was borrowed from Ghosts From Out Past - Both Figuratively and Literally: The Study Of the Paranormal
> 
> Still kind of shocked people like this and OMG 100 KUDOS!! In the words of Kate 'Thank you to the academy so much'

Monday morning rolled around and the Gilbert house was slowly getting ready,

“Kevin, don’t forget your lunch!” Erin called out as Kevin skidded down the hallway,

“Already got it momma, c’mon Dr. Holtzmann is going to show us her inventions today!” Kevin exclaimed, rushing past Erin who locked up behind them,

“Alright kiddo, but if Holtz shows you anything dangerous…” Erin trailed off as Kevin threw his arms around Erin and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

“We’ll be fine mom.” Kevin ran off down the sidewalk to meet Mike Hat, “See you later!” He called over his shoulder and Erin waved to him as Abby pulled up to the curb,

“Erin, let’s go.” Abby hollered out the window. Erin clambered into the car and the pair drove off to Columbia University.

Holtz casually strolled into her classroom a few minutes later as per usual to see all her students already in their seats and grinning at her,

“Morning Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin started the murmured greeting and Holtz kicked back on her desk,

“Morning guys.” Holtz jumped off her chair and stood in front of the board covered in blueprints and scribbled notes. She spun around to face the class and noticed Mike had his hand up,

“Yes Mike?” She asked,

“We saw you on TV on Saturday.” Mike said proudly,

“Yeah you looked so cool.” Jennifer added,

“What did you win it for?” Benny asked. Holtz grin turned into that slightly manic smile that all her students knew; the one where she was going to present something awesome,

“Well, my invention is actually in this very room.” She replied, casually lifting up a massive box onto her worktable, she had dragged to the front of the room. A chorus of wow’s went around the room and people leaned forward to see,

“Okay you guys need to move the desks to the edges of the room and grab a seat to be able to see.” Holtz instructed, flipping open the lid as the room exploded into action. Ten minutes later when her class was seated around the worktable, a safe (ish) distance from it, Holtz pulled out a large metal pack,

“Now this is my invention. I don’t expect you guys to completely understand the physics behind it but Imma tell you anyway.” Holtz stood it up on the table, grabbed a pointer and began her explanation, “This right here is the main backpack housing a portable particle accelerator, and this is what I call a handheld plasma thrower.” Holtz pointed to the wand attached to the side. With a flourish she moved across the device and listed off the different parts,

“This here produces the protons in the ionization chamber and injected by high-voltage electrodes into miniaturized superconducting proton synchrotron or MSPS.” Holtz again moved the pointer,   
“Next up the superconducting synchrotron accelerates the protons which are led to the plasma thrower via the shielded beam-steering conduit. The faraday cage here,” Holtz taps the main cage, “Attenuates RF noise and provides physical protection to avoid quenches while the cryocooler,” Holtz double taps the cryogen reservoir, “counteracts helium boil off from the cryogen reservoir to increase operational time.” Holtz finishes with a hum and lays the pack back down, she claps her hands together, 

“Any questions?” About 23 hands shoot in the air, Holtz nods, “Alright let’s start at the front and go along.”   
“What’s it used for?” Martin asked,

“Theoretically… it’s used to catch ghosts.” Holtz said, leaning on the desk, “Next.”   
“Can you turn it on?” Rowan asked enthusiastically. Holtz paused before answering,   
“I would love to, however due to the heavy radiation it gives off that is a no go. And I promised someone that I wouldn’t.” Holtz replied casually,

“How’s it powered?” Jennifer leaned forward slightly,

“Ah, that would be the power cell, placed on top of the cryogen reservoir. I probably shouldn’t tell you what it’s made from, but let’s just say it has a half-life longer than americium-25.” Holtz winced and shuddered,

“What’s americium-25?”   
“Very radioactive.” Holtz nodded her head,

“How many did you make?”   
“Just the one- it’s a prototype.” Holtz paused before continuing, “Okay so it’s more functioning than a prototype, it’s more like a collectible.”   
“What does the thingy look like?” Kevin asked, waving his hand around,

“You mean the beam?” Holtz clarified, Kevin nodded, “It’s like an orange piece of wobbly string, crackling with purple sparks.”

“How can you tell if it’s on?”   
“The MSPS and the end of the wand glow red. If it looks like it may blow up then it’s working perfectly.” Holtz grinned, “Oh right I should probably add that, if there was more than one available; plasma stream convergence is highly, highly discouraged.” Holtz stressed the word highly,

“Huh?” Mike said,

“Don’t cross the streams.” Holtz deadpanned,   
“What would happen?” Holtz pondered the question,

“Imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. Essentially, total protonic reversal.” The class were silent,

“So, bad.” Kevin piped up,

“Yes Kev, very bad.” Holtz grinned and put the pack back in the lead box, “Alright folks that was show and tell over.” The class groaned, “But it is recess so see you guys afterwards.” The class hurried out of the room, eager to brag about their teacher. Holtz tucked the box under her desk and went to find Patty.

The playground was filled with students playing and messing around, but Kevin was sat with the science club explaining the proton pack as well as a nine year old could. He was just moving on to the cryogen reservoir when he heard someone yelling his name, Kevin spun around to be faced with Rowan, Jennifer and Carl,

“Hey there nerds.” Carl sneered,

“You don’t actually believe Dr. Holtzmann’s crazy ideas do you?” Rowan asked,

“Why would she lie?” Kevin replied, wrinkling his nose,

“Because she’s crazy.” Rowan said. Kevin stood up to face him,   
“She’s a genius.” Kevin growled,    
“Yeah right.” Jennifer interrupted, “I bet that award thing’s a lie too.” The other two laughed but Kevin just took a step forward,

“It’s not.”   
“Oh yeah? How would you know?” Rowan pushed Kevin by his shoulders, “You’re just as stupid as her.” Kevin didn’t bother replying, he just curled up his, surprisingly large for a nine year old, fist and swung it at Rowan’s face. There was a loud  _ CRACK _ and Rowan stumbled back, cradling his nose,

“Hey!” Carl yelled and tackled Kevin to the ground. A scuffle broke out until a few teachers pried the boys away from each other and dragged them inside.

Erin was mid lecture when Abby interrupted “As my calculations show, we will soon be able to combine general relativity and quantum theory into a-”   
“Dr. Gilbert.” Abby’s head popped through the door, making all the students look towards her,

“Yes?” Erin asked,

“Can I speak with you?” Abby gestured to the hallway,

“Kind of in the middle of something here Dr. Yates.” Erin hissed,

“Erin, it’s about Kevin.” Abby said softly. Erin tensed up and cut her lecture short, even a apocalypse couldn’t stop her leaving at that second. Twenty minutes later and Erin was storming to the Principal’s office,

“What the heck is going on here?” She asked when she saw Kevin sitting in the office with an ice pack on his hand. Well the other two boys didn’t look much better; one with a broken nose and the other with a black eye,

“Miss Gilbert-” Principal Bradley began,   
“Dr.” Erin seethed,

“Dr. Gilbert, it would appear that young Kevin here got into a fight today.” Bradley finished,

“Kevin, is this true?” Erin softly asked,

“Yeah momma.” Kevin replied, speaking again before anyone could say anything, “But Rowan was being mean about Dr. Holtzmann!” Erin was shocked by the defensive tone in Kevin’s voice; she had never heard such defense in his voice before,

“Carl, Rowan why don’t you wait outside with your parents.” Bradley said, the families left Erin and Kevin along with Principal Bradley,

“Dr. Gilbert, I have already spoken with Rowan’s parents and they say he would never be rude about his teacher.” Bradley spoke with decisive precision, like he expected her to roll over and agree with him,   
“I don’t care. Kevin wouldn’t make anything up about Holtz.” Erin folded her arms, Bradley raised his eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t comment,

“Well I’m sorry but at the moment it’s their word against Kevin’s.” Bradley said with steely confidence,

“What! No! They called Holtz a liar and stupid! They said I was as stupid as she was.” Kevin cried out, verging on tears. Erin crouched down and he ran into her arms, “Momma you have to believe me!”   
“I do baby, I do.” Erin comforted Kevin as he sniffed into her shoulder, “Call Holtz in here now.” Erin demanded. Bradley didn’t move,

“I don’t see how that is necessary.” He scoffed,

“It’s necessary because this is about her.” Erin replied evenly, “Call her here now.” Bradley sighed but sent his assistant to get Holtzmann. Erin calmed down Kevin and made him sit on a chair but never left his side. The door swung open and Holtz swaggered in. She did a double take when she saw Erin,   
“Erin? What are you doing here?” She asked with a smile that faded when she saw the anger bubbling below Erin’s calm facade,

“Principal Bradley why don’t you explain.” Erin hissed, the man in question rolled his eyes,

“There was a fight on the playground earlier and the young man claims that there were comments made about you.” Bradley explained casually. The whole room went silent as Kevin launched out his chair and wrapped his arms around Holtzmann’s waist,

“Rowan called you stupid and a liar and that you made everything up and that the whole award was a lie and I couldn’t let him talk like that!” Kevin rushed out between hiccups. Holtz put a hand on his shoulder and crouched down to look him in the eye,

“Thanks Kev. You are a strong kid and you stand up for what you believe in. And well I’m glad that include me, little man.” She ended with a smile and ruffled his hair. Erin finally got over the surprise of seeing her son run into Holtz’s arms and sat down across from the Principal,

“Thank you Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin gave a small smile before joining his mother,

“Kevin did anyone else see this?” Holtz asked, standing next to the desk,

“Yeah, Benny was there.” Kevin replied, “And the science club.”   
“Maybe you should talk to them.” Erin said smugly. Bradley glared but did as he was told for once.

It only took another hour to get the facts straight, however it took another half an hour for things to fully settle down,

“Alright, Rowan and Carl you two have detention for a month along with Jennifer.” Bradley said with distaste, “Kevin, you have detention tomorrow afternoon with Dr. Holtzmann for punching Rowan.” Kevin hung his head slightly but Holtz nudged him and grinned at him. They all traipsed out of the office and went their separate ways, leaving Erin, Holtz and Kevin in the hallway,

“Don’t worry buddy. I’ll show you my psychokinetic energy sink during your detention.” Holtz beamed at him, cheering him up slightly,

“That would be cool Dr. Holtzmann.” Kevin replied before facing Erin, “I’m sorry momma.” He said, looking at the floor,

“You shouldn’t get in fights Kevin, so no TV for a week.” Erin scolded lightly, “But thank you for sticking up for Holtz.” Erin gave him a quick hug before turning him around and nudging him towards his classroom, “Go on, both of you. You have to get through the rest of today.” She smiled as Kevin began walking back to class. Holtz hung back and looked over at Erin,

“Hi.” She said softly,

“Hi.” Erin replied with a sigh,

“What?” Holtz’s brow furrowed,

“I’ll tell you later.” Erin said, shaking her head, “Dammit. I left in the middle of my lecture.” Erin continued with a groan,

“You should probably get back to that.” Holtz said taking a couple of steps into Erin’s space,   
“And you should get back to class.” Erin quipped. Holtz cocked her head with a smirk,   
“Walk me to class babe?” She said sweetly, Erin laughed but nodded,   
“Sure thing.” They walked in a comfortable silence until they were at Holtz’s lab, listening to the general chatter filtering through the open door,

“I’ll drop by later if that’s alright?” Holtz said quietly,

“You better.” Erin smiled, “I’ll see you later then.” Holtz grinned and Erin kissed her lightly before walking down the hallway. Holtz spun around and walked into the now quiet class with a faraway smile on her face,

“Sorry about that guys, back now.” Holtz kicked her feet up on the desk and finally checked back into reality; 23 nine year olds were staring at her with either shock (the boys) or adoration (the girls), “What?” She asked with a laugh,

“Dr. Holtzmann’s got a girlfriend.” Benny sang off-key. The class erupted into giggles as their teacher blushed slightly and smirked,

“Real funny guys.” Holtz rolled her eyes,

“They have a point Holtzy.” Patty piped up, making Holtz jump. Patty had been keeping an eye on the class while everything was dealt with and hadn’t left when Holtz walked back in. Patty walked to the front of the class and grabbed a marker, “But if you  _ really _ want to make Dr. Holtzmann embarrassed, you do this.” Patty wrote on the board and the whole class burst into laughter. Holtz sank lower in her seat and steadily glared at Patty who was now instructing the class,   
“Say it with me guys; Holtzy and Erin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Patty pointed at each word as the class chanted with her,   
“Okay!” Holtz jumped up and hastily rubbed off the board, “Who wants to watch a film for the last couple hours?” Holtz said, eager to change the subject. The class shouted their suggestions out and Holtz put on Despicable Me 2. Halfway through the film, Holtzmann’s phone rang and she picked up,

“Helloo.”   
“Hey it’s Erin.”   
“Oh heyy babe.” Holtz grinned,

“So I’m stuck at a meeting with the Dean and I was wondering if you could get Kevin home.” Erin rushed out, her voice crackling over the phone,   
“No problemo chickadee.”   
“Don’t call me that.” Erin replied, Holtz could almost imagine the little nose scrunch Erin was doing,   
“No but seriously I can take the little dude home don’t worry.” Holtz reassured Erin who sighed in relief,   
“Thanks Holtz.”   
“Hey did you know that Lucy in Despicable Me 2 sounds just like you.” Holtz randomly said,   
“What no she doesn’t.” Erin replied,

“She totally does. Right well I’ll see you later. Mike is glaring at me.” Holtz whispered before she hung up, just hearing Erin say goodbye. The film ended minutes before the school day did and everyone rushed around to get ready to go home,   
“Hey Kev can I speak to you?” Holtz called out over the noise,

“Yeah Dr. Holtzmann?” Kevin bounded over to her,

“Your mom’s stuck in a meeting with Mr. Boring Pants over at Columbia so you’re stuck with me until she gets back.” Holtz grinned,

“That’s cool Holtz.” Kevin replied, the nickname rolling off his tongue making Holtz grin manically,

“Right so let me grab the proton pack and we can head over to your place.” Holtz bent over and picked up the lead lined box and shouldered her bag,

“Awesome. This is gonna be so cool!” Kevin exclaimed as they walked through the since quiet school to Holtz’s parked Jeep. They loaded the pack in the trunk and got in,

“You wanna sit up front with me kiddo?” Holtz asked mischievously,

“Momma never lets me sit up front. She says I have to be at least ten.” Kevin replied in an astonished tone,   
“Well what Erin don’t know, can’t hurt her buddy.” Holtz whispered conspiratorially. Kevin’s eyes lit up and he hauled himself into the front seat, “Buckle up buddy.” Holtz said, flicking on the radio and blasting DeBarge into the car,

“Oh this is momma’s favourite song!” He exclaimed,

“Does that mean you know all the words?” Holtz laughed as she pulled out of the carpark,

“ _ When it feels like the world is on your shoulders, And all of the madness has got you going crazy.”  _ Kevin belted out and Holt joined him in an off-key rendition of Rhythm of the Night as they cruised through downtown New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/prompts/comments etc etc welcome below and on my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viper476
> 
> once again thanks for the love and support for this fic that started as a simple prompt


	6. The Fortress of Fluffiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz watches Disney movies with Kevin while they wait for Erin to get back. And of course Erin is awkward the following morning after a slip from Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this isn't my favourite chapter and I don't know how to make it really good so I apologise beforehand...
> 
> But still next chapter's gonna be better, trust me :)
> 
> Also I'm still without a beta reader so Mistakes are on me guys

Holtz pulled up outside Erin's house and let Kevin run to the door, waiting for her to grab her stuff,   
"You got a key Kev?" Holtz asked hopefully,   
"No..." Kevin trailed off. Holtz sighed but opened a small pack from her back pocket. She knelt in front of the door and messed with the lock for a few seconds. Upon hearing the click she pushed open the door with a flourish. Kevin went inside and ran straight to the kitchen and reappeared with an unopened cookie pack,   


"Momma always let's me have cookies when I get home." Kevin said trying to sound casual and failing miserably,   
"I bet she doesn't little dude. But I'm not Erin. Therefore cookie away." Holtz finished with a laugh. Holtz shut the door and flopped down on the sofa. The time passed unbelievably slowly and Holtz was watching TV with Kevin an hour later,   


"When d'ya think your mom will be home?" Holtz whined, Kevin sighed,   


" You're as bad as she is." Kevin muttered,   


"Huh?" Holtz said, turning to look at the kid next to her,   
"You're both so whiny when the other isn't there." Kevin complained, Holtz was stunned into silence, "Can we watch movie?" He asked suddenly, breaking Holtz’s silence,   


"Yeah and I'll order us a pizza while you pick." Holtz heaved herself off the couch and picked up the phone. When she returned, Kevin had lined up Big Hero 6 and was starting the opening credits,

“Not cool Kev Kev!” She exclaimed, pausing the movie,

“What?” Kevin asked, confused at her sudden outburst,

“You don’t just watch a Disney film on the couch…” Holtz paused for effect, “You watch them in a pillow fort. Duh.” Holtz started grabbing pillows and anything soft and fluffy she could find. Kevin was finding this way too entertaining but he kept out the way, watching Holtz set everything up. When it was all done you could barely see the couch from the way it was done,

“Woah.” Kevin jumped inside and grabbed the remote,

“Holtzy doesn’t do anything half-assed. I’ll tell you that now. Welcome to the Fortress of Fluffiness.” Holtz said smugly. They pressed play and twenty minutes the pizza arrived. Holtz dived back into the cove they had made and flipped the lid open,

“Pizza always tastes better from the box Kev.” Holtz shrugged and offered Kev first picks,

“You know Holtz, Hiro reminds me of you.” Kevin said with a mouthful of pizza,

“Really?” Holtz tilted her head at the screen,   
“Yeah he’s super smart, he builds awesome stuff and he’s my momma’s favourite character.” Kevin replied sheepishly,

“That’s, uh, that’s real sweet Kev.” Holtz stammered.

 

Erin finally dragged her sorry butt over to Abby’s car, Abby trailing dejectedly behind her,

“Why does he insist on four hour meetings?” Abby grumbled as she started the car engine,

“I don’t know.” Erin sighed, “Just get me home.” The car journey was unsurprisingly quiet as both scientists were drained from multiple lectures and the longest faculty meeting, on a Monday no less. Abby dropped Erin off with nothing more than a murmured goodbye and Erin noticed the lights were off in her house,  _ surely Kevin is home? _ Erin thought as she unlocked the front door,

“Kev?” Erin called out, when she got no reply, the panic began to seep into her bones. She hurried past the kitchen, glancing inside and stopped in her tracks when she saw the carefully constructed pillow fort in the middle of her living room. Shaking her head in confusion, Erin tiptoed around the edge of the pillows and peered inside the little cove. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles from escaping; there amongst two empty pizza boxes was Kevin with his head resting on Holtz’s shoulder, mouth slightly ajar. Holtz was gripping the remote lightly and had her head thrown back, resting on the back of the couch behind them. Erin quickly got her phone and took a quick picture, the small shutter sound waking Holtz,

“Whaaa?” She said, voice rough from sleep. Luckily Kevin stayed asleep as Holtz took in her surroundings,

“Hey there sleepy head.” Erin teased quietly,

“Hey Erin. You’re home.” Holtz yawned and looked to Kevin, “You want to move him?”   
“Yes please.” Erin gave her puppy dog eyes and Holtz crumbled,

“I’ve got this babe.” Holtz whispered, tucking one hand under Kevin’s legs and the other on his lower back. She gently picked him up and took him to his room to put him in bed. Erin just dismantled the fort and grabbed a bottle of wine (don’t judge her - she needs it) before collapsing on the couch,

“Thank you.” Erin said when Holtz came back,   
“No problemo cutie.” Holtz replied with a shrug before smirking, “He fell asleep halfway through Big Hero 6.” She continued slinking closer and Erin gulped,

“Sounds like you guys had fun.” Erin squeaked as Holtz straddled her lap,

“Apparently I’m like Hiro.” Holtz tilted her head and pushed Erin’s hair back from her face,

“Really?” Erin breathed out, Holtz hummed her agreement,

“I’m smart.” Holtz placed a kiss on Erin’s jaw, “I build stuff.” A kiss to her cheek, “And I’m Erin’s favourite.” Erin’s eyes widened and a blush took hold of her face before Holtz grinned and tugged her bottom lip with her teeth,   
“Yeah okay.” Erin breathed out, bringing her hand to the back of Holtzmann’s neck and kissed her thoroughly. Like  _ really  _ thoroughly. By the end of it Erin was the one pushing Holtz back against the arm of the couch and had her hand slipping under the engineer’s loose shirt,

“As much as I want this to continue, it’s a school night babe.” Holtz groaned as Erin’s hands slowly moved down her stomach and back over her shirt to her tie,

“I know.” Erin sighed, “Too bad though.” Erin tugged the tie so Holtz was centimetres from her nose, “Would’ve been fun.” Erin stood up from the sofa pulled Holtz with her, “C’mon.” Erin tugged on her hand,

“Erin this is the opposite of what I said.” Holtz laughed as they walked into her bedroom,

“Oh shut it Holtz, you’re not going home now, it’s too late.” Erin chucked Holtz’s own sweats and t shirt at her before grabbing her pyjamas. Holtz quickly changed and jumped into the bed, waiting for Erin to get out of the bathroom, Holtz smiled when the door opened and Erin crawled into bed next to her,

“Goodnight Erin.” Holtz whispered, pulling Erin into her side and resting her head against the crown of Erin’s head,

“Night Holtz.” Erin replied before falling asleep. Holtz smiled and closed her eyes letting herself drift off to sleep.

 

“Momma. Mom. Mom. Mo-” Kevin was cut off by a waving hand and a tired voice,   
“What Kevin?” Erin mumbled,

“We’re going to be late.” Kevin said exasperatedly,

“Five more minutes.” Holtz groaned from her spot next to Erin,

“No, get up Holtz.” Erin put a hand on her shoulder. Holtz just pulled the cover closer to her,

“Seriously Holtz. Get. Up.” Erin pushed her lightly and Holtz rolled onto her back, an arm across her face,

“Noooo.” She moaned,

“Get up!” Erin said with a poke to her ribs,

“Woah! I’m up.” Holtz leapt out of bed with pink cheeks and a crooked smile,   
“Holtz… are you ticklish?” Kevin asked mischievously,

“Definitely not! I am a badass award winner. I am not ticklish.” Holtz defended herself before Kevin walked by a poked her other rib, earning a snort from said badass,

“Yup, ticklish. Mom tell your girlfriend to hurry up or else we’ll all be late.” Kevin yelled from down the hall,

“He’s right Holtz.” Erin yawned and stretched,

“What that I’m your girlfriend?” Holtz asked hopefully, Erin stuttered out a reply,   
“Well, I mean- If, uhm, ifyouwanttobeofcourse.” Erin took a big breath in and stared expectantly at Holtz who grinned and jumped on Erin. Not on the bed. No. On Erin. Eliciting a surprised ‘oof’ that was swallowed by Holtz’s lips on hers,

“That would be so alright with me.” Holtz replied breathlessly. Erin grinned and lightly pushed Holtz off of her,   
“Then we need to get ready or else we really will be late.” The next ten minutes were a blur; the three of them had breakfast, got changed, Holtz left before them and Kevin ran off to meet Mike Hat like he always does. Erin locked up with house and almost skipped to Abby’s waiting car,

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Abby baited carefully, Erin hummed in acknowledgment,

“Yup.”   
“That’s all I get? A yup?” Abby asked, driving away from the curb,

“Uh huh.”   
“Fine.” Abby huffed.

  
Holtz swaggered past Patty’s classroom and was stopped by a loud whistle,

“Yo Holtzy!”   
“Yeah pattycakes?”   
“Did everything work out yesterday? And hey aren’t those the same clothes as yesterday?” Patty pointed out with a smirk,

“Everything is fine and yes I stayed over with Erin last night.” Holtz replied, slowly walking backwards,   
“Did you now?” Patty grinned knowingly,   
“Not like that Patty. She needed someone to look after Kev while she was at a meeting.” Holtz rolled her eyes,

“You really like her huh.” Patty’s grin never faltered. Holtz froze and winked at Patty,

“More like I’m in love with her.” Holtz spun on her heel and left a shell shocked Patty in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/prompts/comments welcome here or on my tumblr - @viper476
> 
> Hell please someone come talk on tumblr, I am so bored atm :/


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets back from detention with Holtz and shows Erin the blueprints for the pack and trap. Holtz arrives home to see Abby and Patty sitting on her sofa with take out food. Both houses have The Talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys so this is my first beta read chapter which is so awesome :) Thanks to Jenny for offering to be my beta after chapter 6 :)
> 
> still not sure how many chapters this is going to have. Might just go until I run out of fluffy ideas :)

Kevin was bored. He was stuck in detention and Holtz had to grade a few tests before she could show him her psychokinetic energy sink.

“You done yet Holtz?” Kevin asked for the ninth time.

 “You know, you interrupting me does not speed me up Kev,” Holtz quipped. Kevin smacked his head on the table.

“This.” _BANG_ “Is.” _BANG_ “Sooo boring.” _BANG_. 

“Alright, I’m done. Now stop giving yourself brain damage, your mother would never forgive me.” 

Holtz got up and lightly flicked the back of his head as she walked past to grab a small lead box.

“Awesome!” Kevin immediately perked up and pulled his seat closer to Holtz’s work table where she was unloading the box. 

“Again, I don’t expect you to fully understand the science behind it,” Holtz started. “This here is a psychokinetic energy sink, or a ‘ghost trap’...” 

~~~

Erin was sitting at the dining room table which was littered with essays and lecture plans when Kevin came bursting into the house, yelling goodbye to Holtz who (unfortunately) had to go home.

“Hey Kiddo,” Erin said distractedly, “How was detention?”

“It was so much fun! Holtz showed me her ghost trap prototype… Well, it works better than a prototype,” Kevin replied, sitting down across from Erin. Erin put down her pen and turned her attention to Kevin. 

“You wanna explain it to me?” Erin asked with a smile. Kevin’s face lit up and opened his school bag. 

“Yeah! Holtz even gave me her original blueprints for the trap and the proton pack! I’m going to put them up on my wall!” Kevin rambled excitedly. Erin just grinned and watched her son shove all her work to the other end of the table and spread out the trap design. 

“Alright, so I think I remember everything but you’ll probably understand it more than I do,” Kevin shrugged and picked up Erin’s pen, pointing at the parts. 

“I’ll give it my best shot at following along Professor Gilbert,” Erin teased as Kevin began his explanation. 

“This here is the PKE sink that turns on when the doors are opened. Using the ethereal polar… polar…” Kevin paused and Erin picked up what he was saying. 

“The ethereal polarization.” 

“Yeah, that! Using that, the PKE sink pulls in the ghosts that have the same polar-thingy.” 

Erin smiled at her nine-year old's attempt at theoretical physics. Kevin moved the pen across the page, and continued on. 

“Once the ghost is inside, the shielded doors close. The chamber is an ethereal resonance cavity,” Kevin looked proud at remembering that one, “which keeps the ghost inside the spectral wave field.” 

Kevin paused and looked at his mom sheepishly, “This part - the psychokinetic energy sink is slightly radioactive so Holtz didn’t turn it on.”

 

Erin glared lightly, but pointed to the drawing, “How do you know if it’s in there?” 

“The little light flicks on. If it stays on, then the ghost is all cozy in there. If not, then you need to get the proton pack ready again.” Kevin smiled and dragged the pack blueprint over the trap one, “This is the proton pack.” Erin’s eyes widened as she read all the labels and looked over the design. 

“Wow! This is incredible! I see why she won the award now,” Erin muttered. 

“Yeah, Holtz is super smart,” Kevin added, sitting back down.

“She is, isn’t she?” Erin smiled to herself. 

“I really like her, momma,” Kevin declared and Erin suddenly had a feeling he wasn’t just talking about her as his teacher and more about Holtz as Erin’s girlfriend.

“I really like her too, Kev.” Erin smiled, but watched as Kevin looked down at the table.

“Is she going to leave us like dad did?” Kevin asked in a small voice.

Erin’s heart broke just a tiny bit. Erin had never really liked talking about her ex and she had tried so hard to protect Kevin from finding out the truth - that his father had got bored of Erin and left her to look after Kevin when he was just a couple years old. Unfortunately, Kevin grew older, and he started asking questions, so Erin had gently told him bits and pieces, but never the whole truth. Until one day, it had just kind of slipped out when he asked.

“No sweetheart, Holtz won’t leave,” Erin replied, walking around to hug him tightly.

“I don’t want her to leave momma,” Kevin sniffled.

“I don’t either baby,” Erin said, as she ran her hands through his head, gently soothing him.

“Momma?” Kevin’s voice cracked slightly, and Erin sat down next to him.

“Yes Kev?” Erin replied.

“Do you love her? I know it’s only b-been a f-few weeks b-but that would be c-cool,” Kevin stammered through his question and Erin nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah Kev. I do. Just don’t mention it to her, okay kiddo?” Erin replied carefully.

“W-why not?” Kevin swiped a hand across his face.

“Well, you see Kev, love’s a serious feeling and I, well, I don’t want to freak Holtz out,” Erin said.

“But if she loves you too, it’ll all be fine,” Kevin said determinedly.

“Yes Kev, it would be more than fine, but promise me you won’t say anything just yet,” Erin pleaded.

“Of course momma,” Kevin gave Erin a small smile, and hugged her again. “I’m going to hang these up in my room,” Kevin said decidedly.

“You need any help?” Erin asked, not wanting to leave Kev alone to his thoughts.

“Yes, please!”

~~~

Holtz walked into her apartment and was pleasantly surprised by the smell of Chinese take-out.

“If there’s a ghost in here who got me take out, I won’t bust you as long as you got my favorite,” Holtz called out, as she waltzed into the living room only to be faced with Abby and Patty sitting on her couch with take-out boxes in front of them.

“No ghosts here Holtz,” Abby shook her head and continued eating her wanton soup.

“Just two of your best friends, breaking and entering, with Chinese food,” Patty added, before leveling Holtz with a look. Holtz actively avoided said look and went to grab the unopened box before it was snatched by Patty, who guarded it against her chest.

“Hey!” Holtz exclaimed indignantly, reaching her hands out.

“Nuh-uh Holtzy. Not until you talk!” Patty raised her eyebrow as Holtz fidgeted.

“Talk about what?” Holtz tried to play the fool, but that didn’t work.

“You know what,” Abby said between mouthfuls.

“Fineeeee,” Holtz sat down, cross-legged in front of the sofa. “I assume this is about Erin,” She muttered.

“Hell yeah it’s about Erin!” Patty said, “And, oh I don’t know, the fact you’re in love with her?!”

Abby almost choked on her soup.

“In love? Patty you didn’t say that!” Abby screeched, after taking a few gulps of air.

“She said it first!” Patty replied, pointing accusingly at Holtz. Abby turned her eyes to Holtz.

“Really?” She asked skeptically.

“Yeah.” Holtz murmured.

“Do continue,” Abby deadpanned. Holtz took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

“So, yeah. I’m like head over heels in love with your best friend, and I’m kind of freaking out over it because what if she doesn’t love me back? I don’t think I could take seeing Kevin every day because he’ll remind me of her and it’ll kill me every single day!” Holtz took another breath and looked back at Abby and Patty.

“Oh my god Holtz!” Patty broke the silence first (of course she did), “You really love her.”

“That’s kinda what I was telling you guys,” Holtz rolled her eyes.

“Look Holtz, I love both you guys, and I’m super happy for you and whatever, but I swear to God, if you-” Abby paused to collect herself, and cool her slowly growing anger. “Erin has been hurt before by someone she loved, and I was only there to see the end of it, but it was bad. So, if you even think about hurting her, I will make you pay!” Abby finished, with a cold stare at Holtz who gulped.

“Don’t worry, I would let you,” Holtz agreed.

Abby, who seemed happy with this response, nodded and went back to her soup. Patty handed Holtz her dinner and the three ate in silence for a while.

“What did you mean, Erin’s been hurt before?” Holtz asked quietly, as though Erin would hear them. Abby shook her head.

“Not my place Holtzy.”

“Fair enough.” Holtz looked down at her now empty box.

“Well I’m off. Patty, you coming?” Abby asked, standing up and heading for the door.

“Yeah, sure.” Patty high fived Holtz and grabbed her coat, “Good luck with Erin, Holtz.”

“Thanks,” Holtz replied distractedly. The door clicked shut and Holtz fell backwards onto her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/prompts/comments welcome below and on my tumblr - @viper476


	8. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin works to much and Holtz has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe people want more of this...
> 
> Posting from my phone so I apologise if the formatting is weird :/

The next few weeks were a blur. Kevin got over the frustration of not telling Holtz about Erin’s feelings, Erin focused on Columbia, as well as Holtz. And Holtzmann? Well Holtz went on as normal, just with the added bonus of staying with Erin a few nights a week. Holtz managed to feel at home at Erin’s house, ‘upgrading’ things every week (“Holtz the toaster is not supposed to spit flames!”) and was almost always helping Kevin with his homework by the time Erin would get home from the university. The only downside was Erin having to stay at work later and later as exam time came around. 

 

It was on one of these very nights, when Erin got home at eight after a long day lecturing, and grading, that this chapter truly begins.

 

Erin trudged through the front door and waited for the exhaustion to take over. 

 

“Erriiinnnn,” she heard echoed throughout the house. Erin lifted her head up to see Holtz and Kevin bounding towards her.

 

“Woahhh. Kev, hey, listen. It’s getting late, so why don’t you take yourself off to bed and your mom will be in later to say goodnight,” Holtz suggested when she saw Erin dejectedly standing in the doorway. 

 

“Sure thing Holtz!” Kevin raced into his room. Holtz turned back to look at Erin and instantly pulled her through the door and shut it before gathering Erin up in her arms. 

 

“You okay babe?” Holtz murmured, as Erin clung to her.

 

“Long day,” came her muffled reply, Erin's head pressed against Holtz’s collarbone. Holtz slowly detached and pulled Erin’s chin up with her finger. She waited until Erin looked her in the eye before leaning up and pressing a slow kiss to Erin’s lips. When they broke apart, Erin breathed a thank you onto Holtz’s lips.

 

“C’mon Er,” Holtz tangled their fingers together and dragged her to the living room where the TV had been left playing to itself. Holtz made Erin sit on the couch before casually sauntering over to the CD player in the corner of the room. After carefully selecting a song, (Holtz had memorised it’s place on the shelf but hey now) she spun around to face Erin with a smirk. 

 

Erin watched in amusement as Holtz danced around the room to  _ Rhythm of the night _ , not once breaking eye contact. When the song reached its halfway point, Holtz danced her way over to stand in front of Erin and waved her hand around, trying to get her to join in. Erin shook her head but Holtz just rolled her eyes and pulled Erin off of the couch and softly held her hands, gently swinging them side to side.

 

“Holtz, I am not dancing.” Erin said, a smile playing at her lips.

 

“Pleasseee?” Holtz begged, staring at Erin with big puppy dog eyes. Erin rolled her eyes, but she nodded. Holtz pulled her closer so they were almost chest to chest, close enough to hear Erin’s breath catch. But instead of keeping her close, Holtz spun Erin out and back in so the room was filled with Erin’s gentle laughter which was soon accompanied by Holtz’s, as they swayed back and forth in the middle of the living room, their foreheads touching as they just lived in the moment. The couple were unaware of the small nine year old watching with fondness at the happiness exuding from the room.

 

\---

 

Erin was pleasantly surprised to have woken up before her alarm. She took a few seconds to remember the night before which was filled with slow dancing and cuddling as the night drew on. Erin happily stretched and cracked open her eyes, shocked by the light coming through the window; it’s never light when she normally wakes up… 

 

Erin’s eyes suddenly snap open and she’s looking at the clock. 10:30!! Holy crap, she's late! Soo soo late. Erin was on the verge of a mini panic attack when her bathroom door swung open to reveal Holtzmann in a oversized t shirt, one that Erin recognised as one of her college ex’s, with her head down while she furiously rubbed her hair dry with a towel. Holtz flicked her head back and sent water droplets flying in every direction; she never was any good at drying her hair (probably why it’s always so scruffy, in an adorable way). Holtz grinned when she saw Erin awake but missed the panic in her eyes.

 

“Morning beautiful!”   
  


“Holtz, I’m late! This is no time for cute endearments,” Erin scolded, ignoring the fact she was underhanded by the flush on her cheeks. 

 

Holtz moved to stand next to Erin’s side of the bed as Erin sat up pushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Babe, relax. I called Abby and told her you weren’t coming in today,” Holtz explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Why did you do that Holtz?” Erin groaned.

 

“Because you slept through all three of your alarms,” Holtz deadpanned, “I figured you were not in the right state of mind to do any lecturing today.”   
  


“Well that was… very thoughtful of you.” Erin replied with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, so while you were snoring away-”   
  


“I do NOT snore!” Erin interrupted indignantly.

 

“Yes, you do, but not the point.” Holtz kissed Erin on the nose, effectively shutting her up, “So, as I was saying, while you were asleep, I got up and made sure Kev met Mike Hat on time. And I called in sick.” Holtz finished explaining and got up.

 

“You didn’t have to do that Holtz,” Erin said quietly.

 

“Erin, it is the least I can do for you. And skipping a day of work to spend time with my amazing girlfriend? Don’t even have to think about that.” 

 

Holtz disappeared through the bedroom door and Erin got out of bed to follow after her. Erin found her staring at the news on the TV, putting her hair in it’s intricate up do and wrapped her arms around Holtz’s midsection.

 

“You're the best, you know that?” Erin murmured, placing a soft kiss on the nape of Holtz’s neck.

 

“I believe I’ve heard that before,” Holtz grinned, spinning in her embrace, “You want pancakes?” she asked slowly.

 

“Last time we tried to make pancakes it ended… before it began,” Erin chose her words carefully; (we all know what happened last time). 

 

Holtz smiled slyly, “Oh I’m well aware of last time.” 

 

Erin blushed and stepped back out of Holtz’s clutch, “No, this time we are making pancakes,” Erin replied.

 

“Sureee we are,” Holtz nodded along with a smirk.

 

“I’m serious Holtz.” Erin stressed as Holtz took a step towards her. Erin stepped back a few times and ended up with her back against the wall.

 

“Oh I think you believe that,” Holtz shrugged before placing a hand on either side of Erin’s head, “You’re just wrong,” she added, with a raise of her eyebrows.

 

“I’m never wrong,” Erin said, her voice rising in pitch slightly.

 

“Sure babe, sure.” 

 

Holtz captured Erin’s lips in a smooth kiss, effectively making Erin grab her waist to keep herself up. Holtz’s tongue swiped across Erin’s top lip and Erin was all too eager to open her mouth for her. Holtz smirked as Erin whined when she broke the kiss, trailing her lips down the column of her throat and making her way up to her ear after nipping along her collarbone, sucking on the rapid pulse she found at the base of her neck.

 

Needless to say, Erin was so very wrong that morning.

 

\----

 

Holtz and Erin were chilling at the dining table, looking over Holtz’s design for a proton shotgun,

  
“Well, you just need to find a pipe,” Erin said, pointing at the barrel.

  
“That’s like the easiest part Erin,” Holtz rolled her eyes and side glanced at Erin.

 

‘ _ Now or never Holtz,’ _ Holtz psyched herself up and squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke.

 

“Erin... what happened with Kevin’s dad?” It all came out rushed, and Holtz could just feel a coldness in the air that wasn’t there before. She cracked open an eye and looked at Erin, who had frozen, staring at the blueprint in front of her, clad in nothing but an oversized shirt.

  
“What do you mean?” Erin asked slowly. Holtz swallowed nervously and turned her body to look directly at Erin.

  
“Uhm, you know, like, I was just curious… You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Holtz’s voice slowly got quieter until she was just staring at Erin. She watched her take a deep breath and start talking, keeping her eyes fixated on the wall across from them.

 

“His name was Phil. He was a boring, normal teacher at Columbia, and I liked him. He was safe. He let me fit in with the world. But we had Kevin early in our relationship, and well apparently I was the one who got boring, which is so not true,” Erin said frustratedly.

 

“So, he left us. He quit Columbia, and last I heard was somewhere in Seattle.” Erin shook her head. “It broke me. I wasn’t quite myself for a few years, but then I found Abby at that stupid school, and she helped me hang on through the last few months of it all,” Erin finished quietly. She looked up at Holtz who had stayed silent during her explanation.

  
“What a dick,” Holtz replied bluntly, making Erin bark out a laugh.

  
“Yeah…” Erin whispered.

 

“I mean, who just leaves someone they love?” Holtz shook her head, “You just don’t abandon your family,” She added quietly. Erin frowned; that was awfully heartfelt and pained.

  
“Holtz?”   
  
“Hmm… yeah?” Holtz came out of whatever trance she had been stuck in and refocused on Erin.

  
“You wanna talk about it?” Erin asked, placing her hand on Holtz’s arm.

 

“My mom left me and my dad when I was young. Dad never told me why. Still hasn’t. It was tough. I turned to physics, but dad never moved on. I got over the fact my mother didn’t love us enough to stick around,” Holtz’s words were stilted, like she was having trouble breathing through them.

 

“Holtz…” Erin started.

  
“I’m just saying, I know how tough that is on a kid. That’s why I try and make Kevin feel alright about only having the one parent. That’s why I encourage kids to find something they love, so that they have something to count on when something else falls through,” Holtz interrupted Erin, not wanting to hear the broken voice.

 

“He asked me if you were going to leave a few weeks ago,” Erin said suddenly, Holtz’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

 

“I would never leave you!” Holtz promised immediately.

  
“That’s what I told him.” Erin smiled, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Good,” Holt nodded, slowly feeling the tension leave the room.

  
“Good,” Erin echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts welcome here and on my tumblr - @viper476


	9. Intentions of an Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev and Holtz have a chat one day after school. Erin's a sneaky little scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then chapter 9. Got caught up in the Carmilla movie hype so was slightly distracted for a few hours...
> 
> but on with the chapter :) And wtf 3000 hits? really? woah

It was coming up on Erin and Holtz’s one month anniversary and Kevin was getting antsy. Yes, Kevin was the one getting panicky. And Holtz, being the ever so perceptive one of the relationship, noticed.

  
“Hey Kev?” Holtz called out, not looking up from her desk where she was in the middle of marking a book. The rest of the class had left for the day and Holtz had just reviewed a text from Erin saying she was going to be later than usual, only a hour and a half though, so not to bother taking Kevin home.

“Yeah Holtz?” Kev bounced over to stand in front of her desk.

“Two things buddy. One, your mom’s gonna be late so you gotta wait here for a few minutes,” Holtz paused, looking up and watching Kevin nod and sigh in acknowledgement.

  
“Sure thing Holtz,” Kevin pulled up a seat and sat down.

“And two... You doing alright?” Holtz asked gently, putting down her pen and moving her glasses to sit on her hair. Kevin tensed slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine Holtz,” Kevin tried to muster a convincing smile but ultimately failed.

“Kevvvvv,” Holtz dragged out the nickname and raised an eyebrow before taking on a softer look. “You know you can talk to me, right buddy?”   
  
“I know,” Kev muttered.

“C’mon then, talk. You’ll feel better,” Holtz smiled, waiting for Kevin’s response.

“It’s just that, you and mom are coming up to like a month, and that’s a really long time,” Kevin replied slowly, “I mean... Mom probably told you about dad leaving us.” Kevin’s voice cracked on the last word and Holtz leapt over the desk to sit in front of him, cross legged and looking at him.

“Take your time Kev. I’m here,” Holtz reassured him.

“That’s the point. You’re here, but eventually you’ll get bored and leave too, and I don’t want that,” Kevin replied, his frustration getting the best of him. Holtz grabbed his hands and pulled him to her, curling him up into her, gently rubbing his back.

“Kev, I know what it’s like to have someone you love leave you and to be scared of it happening again,” Holtz began. Kevin looked up at her and watched her blue eyes glass over.

“I know what it’s like to think that no one will fully love you, sometimes wishing things could’ve been different.” Holtz shook herself from the stupor and looked down at Kevin. “But I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon Kev.” Kevin stood up suddenly, towering over Holtz, a small smirk on his face.

“I think it’s time,” He nodded decisively, making Holtz sit in his seat while he sat behind her desk.

“Time for what, Kev?” Holtz, like Erin, has become wary of the smirk.

“Time for the talk, Dr. Holtzmann,” Kevin grinned, then took on a serious face.

“So Dr. Holtzmann, what are you intentions with my mother?” Kevin asked in a deep voice. Holtz snickered and shook her head.

“You watch way too much TV, Kev,” Holtz shook her head, but coughed when Kevin raised his eyebrow at her.

“Do you think this is funny, Dr. Holtzmann?” Kevin asked sternly.

“Of course not, Sir,” Holtz wiped the smile from her face, and nodded solemnly.

“Do explain yourself then,” Kevin stated, resting his chin on his hand and stared expectantly at Holtz.

“Well, Sir, I intend to be the best for Erin. To never, ever let her down.” Holtz paused, staring into the distance again. “She brings out the best in me. I can talk physics, and she’ll actually understand it. I just... like… I can’t describe the way she makes me feel! It's like she’s a ghost trap and I’m a spectral anomaly that’s willing to be caught any day, if it’s by her.” 

Holtz completely ignored the absolute lovesick voice she was currently sporting and focused wearily on the look Kevin had on his face.

  
“You love her,” Kevin stated, his jaw dropping. “You love my mom!”   
  
“What?” Holtz snapped back to reality.

“You really do,” Kevin grinned and did a little dance.

“Okay little dude, I see you’ve got about as much dancing skills as your mom,” Holtz laughed.

  
“No, but this is great!” Kevin said excitedly. Holtz grinned and watched as Kevin ran around the desk and stood in front of her.

“Glad you're so excited. but you can’t tell her,” Holtz put her hands on his shoulders to keep him still.

  
“Man, that’s exactly what she said,” Kevin whined, realising too late what he had just revealed. Holtz got her manic grin on her face and looked at Kevin.

“What? Kev Kev, you’re tellin' me that-” Luckily for Kevin he was saved by Erin’s voice by the door.

“Hey you two! Have fun waiting around?” Erin strolled into the classroom with a huge grin.

“Woah, Erin!” Holtz jumped out of her seat, “Don’t sneak around like that!” Holtz’s smile never disappeared and Erin just rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? You always say that... I can be loud when I want to be,” Erin pouted slightly, then promptly froze when Holtz grinned slyly. Erin slapped a hand over Holtz’s mouth. 

“Not a single word Holtz. Not one,” Erin said through gritted teeth, her face burning and Holtz just shrugged and licked Erin’s hand, “Ew Holtz!”   
  
“What? You asked for it,” Holtz replied.

  
“I did not!”   
  
“Yeah, ya did!” Holtz took a step closer to Erin.

“Did the words ‘Holtz, can you please lick my hand?’ come out of my mouth?” Erin asked, as Holtz walked past, briefly pausing to lean up and whisper in Erin’s ear something that definitely was not appropriate for young, innocent, nine year old ears. Erin spluttered as Holtz walked out the classroom calling back, “I’ll see you guys later. I got a meeting.” 

Erin, still flustered, just took Kevin’s hand and started to head out to walk home.

“So, how much did you hear?” Kevin asked casually, as they were getting out the school gates.

  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Erin replied too quickly, a smile on her face.

“C’mon momma. You had that smile that said ‘I know something I shouldn’t’,” Kevin said, with a small smirk.

“Probably too much,” Erin muttered. She sighed and spoke louder for Kevin.

“I didn’t hear whatever you guys were talking about. All I saw were the matching smirks.”   
  
“Hmmm,” Kevin replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their walk home. I mean, Erin may have heard their entire conversation from the moment that Holtz said  _ ‘I know what it’s like to think that no one will love you fully’ _ , but who needs to know that? No one, that’s who. Well, at least not yet. And did Erin love Holtz even more for reassuring Kevin?

Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys are still enjoying this, cos I am :)
> 
> You must know the drill by now; comments/prompts/reviews here or on my tumblr - @viper476
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be good fyi


	10. Finally (but so not the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another parent teacher conference and Kevin hasn't learnt to keep his mouth zipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have made you guys wait long enough for this ;)

It had been three months since Kevin and Holtz’s conversation and they were all exceptionally happy. We seem to find ourselves stuck in a loop, as it was once again a warm, bright, boring Wednesday evening; one where Erin had returned home without Holtz, who had a teensy tiny nuclear situation at her workshop at the school. Kevin was doing his homework while Erin graded her students latest theoretical physics dissertations. She had her laptop on and whirring to her left when a sudden ‘whoosh’ sound alerted her to an email. Glancing at the subject, she rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. Putting on a semi-stern face she cleared her throat, making Kevin look up.

“Kevin.”

“Yeah momma?” Kevin replied with a grin.

“When were you going to tell me about your teacher-parent conference _tomorrow_?” Erin asked, raising an eyebrow. Kevin looked guiltily at his mother.

“I guessed Holtz would’ve told you...” Kevin attempted.

“Nice try kiddo,” Erin looked back down at her work before continuing, “We’re going.” Kevin let his head drop to the table with a low growl of frustration.

  
“But mom-” Kevin began.

“But nothing young man,” Erin interrupted with a frown, “It’s not like I could embarrass myself in front of Holtz,” Erin continued with a snort.

“Mommm! So not the point,” Kevin sighed.

“Need I remind you whose birthday is coming up soon?” Erin casually pointed out. Kevin grinned excitedly and was about to launch into a hyped up list of presents, “Yeah, so cut the attitude kiddo.” Kevin visibly deflated.

“Alright. Fine. If we have to. It’s not like we see Holtz most days. Oh, wait…” Kevin replied, with a smirk on his face.

“I’m serious. Quit the attitude mister and maybe, just maybe, we can have pancakes and whipped cream after dinner,” Erin said with a smile. And just like that, they continued on in comfortable silence doing their respective work.

So yeah, Thursday evening rolled around and Kevin was the last person in line for the meeting. Erin and Kevin were tired, even if it was still before eight, yet Holtz was still buzzing with energy and her usual manic personality.

“Hey guys!” Holtz said with a spanner hanging from her lips. Erin and Kevin waved before making their way in front of Holtz’s desk.

“Holtz? What are you doing?” Erin asked with a resigned sigh.

“Nuffin’. Just stabilising the reactor core,” Holtz replied off-handedly. A few minutes later and she was pushing off her work table and rolling the chair backwards towards her desk, wheels gliding smoothly across the floor.

“Well well well, back again Dr. Gilbert?” Holtz said mischievously.

“Cut the crap Holtz,” Erin said, not caring that Kevin was there. “Just get this over with,” Erin added, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably.

Holtz frowned before kicking her feet up on the desk, pulling the large aviator goggles over her hair and flinging them across the room for them to land perfectly on the work table. Kevin stared in amusement as Erin followed their path; Holtz did that almost everyday after lunch when the class came back to find Holtzmann tinkering in her miniature lab.

“Alrighty then, little man,” Holtz turned her eyes to Kevin, “I’m feeling Deja vu here, except your momma is significantly less distracted by me,” Holtz smirked and almost missed Erin’s muttering,

“That’s inaccurate.” Holtz raised an eyebrow at Erin who flushed when she realised she’d been heard.

  
“Well, in any case, Kevin is still the most well behaved, and is still motivated to learn, which is always a good thing. Kid’s doing well. Really well,” Holtz said, crossing her arms over chest.

  
“Thanks Holtz,” Kevin muttered.”

“There's only one thing,” Holtz said suddenly. Kevin froze, avoiding eye contact with everyone. “Kevin keeps getting into fights with his peers. Nothing as serious as Rowan, and Patty can usually keep Kevin out of the Principal's office, but sometime soon, Kevin’s going to end up in detention and it won’t be fun this time.”

Both Erin and Holtz levelled Kevin with a stern look, just slightly below a glare.

“Kevin,” Erin started.

“Look momma, they were being rude! They deserved it,” Kevin muttered under his breath.

“Doesn’t matter whether they deserve it or not,” Erin said, effectively ending the conversation.

  
“Moving on,” Holtz said with a smirk, “Dr. Gilbert, ya kid’s a good one so I’m gonna tell you the same standardised bull I tell everyone else-” Holtz was mid joke when Erin cut her off.

“He’s a good kid, hands in his work on time, behaves well, blah blah blah?” Erin finished with a smirk.

“Took the words right out my mouth Dr. Gilbert,” Holtz drawled. The pair got stuck in a staring contest that increased the tension, the good kind, by tenfold; still considerably inappropriate levels with a nine year old still in the room. Kevin rolled his eyes and cleared his throat; for a nine year old, he was incredibly perceptive. Holtz looked smug and Erin looked red in the face, as she always did when Holtz does something waaay too unsuitable with Kevin still within a ten feet radius.

“We done, Dr Holtzmann?” Kevin asked, his flat tone a clear indication of his boredom.

  
“Totally Kev!” Holtz stood up and gathered her things, giving Erin time to reign in her thoughts which had drifted away from their current situation.

“You coming with?” Erin asked hopefully, standing when Holtz came around her desk. Holtz nodded her confirmation and winked at Erin.

“Of course she is,” Kevin said. Being the quick thinker of the family, he had suddenly decided now was the time. Now was most definitely the time to break two promises in one. Kevin got his telltale smirk on his face and of course, Erin saw it just a second too late.

“Kev, what did yo-” Erin began.

“Momma’s in love with you, Dr. Holtzmann,” Kevin said around his smirk, Erin’s eyes widened and her blush deepened.

“Kevin!” She hissed, Holtz just grinned wider and pulled Erin into her side.

“She better be,” Holtz mused with a wink, “‘Cos I love her too.” Erin’s jaw went slack and Holtz lifted a finger to close it and press a small kiss to her lips.

The trio eventually made it back to Erin’s, stopping for McDonald’s on the way because Holtz was hungry. (“Errrriiinnnn! I wanna a Big Mac!” “Holtz! what are you a five year old?” “Yup.”) Needless to say Erin was too tired to say no. At least that’s what she told herself. It definitely had nothing to do with the big blue puppy dog eyes she got from Holtz. Nope.

“Aw c’mon Erin. It was fun!” Holtz argued as the door swung open.

“There was nothing fun about not letting me back in the car after I got you your Big Mac,” Erin pouted, as Kevin just left the two squabbling adults in the hallway, muttering something about taking a shower. As soon as the door clicked shut, Holtz grinned manically.

“Hey Erin,” Holtz said, taking a step closer to her, making the scientist step back with a grin.

  
“Yes Holtz?” Erin replied, again stepping away when Holtz stepped forward, her back hitting the door.

“Guess what?” Holtz teased, taking the final step so she had trapped Erin between the door and her. Holtz carefully placed a hand either side of Erin’s head.

“What?” Erin breathed out, creeping her hands along Holtz’s sides, letting them rest on her waist.

  
“I love you so much!” Holtz declared with a smug smirk playing at her lips. Erin thought she heard herself whimper, but she would never ever admit it.

“I love you so much more,” Erin replied, nipping Holtz’s lip teasingly.

“You better babe,” Holtz whispered, pulling Erin into a _very_ heated kiss that continued into Erin’s bedroom, where the pair stayed sealed away until the early hours of the morning.

\----

The annoying beep of an alarm woke both Erin and Holtz up, barely woke them up, I may add, and the pair went about in a routine that can only be described as a well oiled machine. Holtz would wait until the last possible second to get up, getting dressed in roughly two minutes flat, doing her hair at the same time while Erin meticulously picked an outfit, took a shower, and managed to get Kevin out of bed. The trio then had breakfast together before going their separate ways.

This morning was no different, except they never really made it to the end of breakfast like they normally do.

Erin had just started her toast when there was a knock at the door. Holtz noticed the wistful stare Erin gave her food, and got out her seat to answer the door in Erin’s old university shirt and SpongeBob boxers, having skipped a step in her getting ready. Holtz in her usual round about fashion made her way down the hallway, whistling as she went. She wrenched open the door with a smile which turned to a frown when she saw a tall (tall-ish) man with sandy blonde hair in a sharp suit.

“Can I help you?” Holtz asked politely. The man took in her attire and looked apologetic.

“Sorry, must be the wrong house.” The man shook his head, Holtz cocked her head in a silent question, “I’m looking for Erin Gilbert.”  
  
“This is her humble house, what can I do for ya?” Holtz asked again, not liking where this was going whatsoever.

“Holtz? Who was at the…” Erin came up behind Holtz before the man could reply, her voice trailing off to almost a whisper, “Door.”  
  
“Hello Erin,” The man said, offering a wry smile. Holtz was seconds away from asking more questions when Erin replied.

“Phil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is still a thing. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys are still enjoying it.
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts all welcome below or on tumblr - @viper476
> 
> Shit's getting real next chapter and you have holtzbertmann to blame for it :)


	11. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, resident douche of the story, turns up at Erin's door. Things get real bad, real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write ngl :) I'm sure you'll see why soon...

Holtz had half a mind to slam that door shut in Phil’s boring, smiling face. But unfortunately, Erin was more polite, placing a hand on Holtz’s lower back to calm her down; It sort of worked. Holtz just stone faced glaring at him instead of decking him.

“Why are you here?” Erin asked cautiously.

“Can we discuss this privately?” Phil replied, with an annoyed look towards Holtz. Erin saw this and stepped around Holtz so she was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a frown on her face.

“No. Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Holtz,” Erin said firmly. Phil eyed Holtz suspiciously before answering, “I want joint custody of my son.”

There was not a force in the world that could’ve stopped Erin’s fist from connecting to Phil’s nose with a sickening  _ CRACK _ . He doubled over before slipping off the step, falling flat on his back to the musical sound of a door being heavily slammed shut. Erin was seething. Holtz was frozen. Kevin was oblivious.

“Erin!” A loud yell came through the door, “Open the damn door!” Holtz grabbed Erin and pushed her towards the kitchen.

“Keep Kev out of this okay?” Holtz instructed, Erin nodded, still fuming. Holtz yanked open the door to a bloody faced Phil, hand still raised poised to knock again, “What do you want?”

“I want to see my son.” Phil growled through gritted teeth. Holtz just blocked the doorway.

“You can’t,” Holtz stated.

“Like hell I can’t!” Phil replied, standing up straighter, towering over Holtz, “He is my son!”   
  
“He stopped being your son the moment you walked out on him.” Holtz hissed, with a shove to his chest.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Phil roared.

“Someone one who actually loves this family!” Holtz said calmly, not once breaking her cool. Phil narrowed his eyes.

  
“I won’t give him up easily,” He said, rage evidently still boiling up.

“You can’t give up what you don’t have,” Holtz replied, with a raised eyebrow, “So I suggest you back off.”

“Or what?” Phil sneered.

“I’m sure you can use that Columbia mind to think of something,” Holtz said, in a bored tone.

“Let me talk to Erin.” Phil moved forward, as though to enter the house.

“Put even a pinky toe in this house and I’m calling the cops,” Holtz said menacingly. Phil retracted his step and glared down at Holtz.

“Fine,” Phil spat at Holtz, “But I’ll be back.” He stormed off to his car at the curb and looked back but Holtz had already slammed the door shut.

“Shades of Terminator anybody?” Holtz muttered to herself, with a shiver. She trudged back down the hallway, “Erin? You okay?” Holtz asked, wrapping her in a warm hug when she got back to see her sitting numbly in the kitchen. Erin shook her head where it was buried in Holtz’s shoulder, “Where’s Kev?”   
  
“Sent him to get ready,” came Erin's muffled reply. Holtz nodded and made Erin sit back down, “I’ll take him to school and I’m calling Abby over.” Erin looked up at her questioningly.

“You’re not going to work today.” Holtz clarified.

“What?” Erin asked quietly.

“Honey, you are in no shape to lecture students today,” Holtz said, with a small smile. “I’ll tell Abby to cancel the day’s lectures and she is not leaving here until me and Kev get home tonight,” Holtz added sternly.

“Okay,” Erin acknowledged, with a small nod of her head.

“I’ll see you later baby,” Holtz murmured, as she placed a kiss to the top of Erin’s head. 

Holtz walked out of the kitchen, yelling for Kevin to hurry up. Erin could hear whispers of Holtz’s phone call before hearing a yell of “Abby will be here in ten!” Erin didn’t bother replying, she just sat at the table, barely processing the morning. It had started off so well! Holtz had kissed her lazily to wake her up, like she always does. She got ready, like she always does. She got breakfast ready, just like she always frickin’ does! So why on Earth, was today the day, for a screwed up ex to turn up on her doorstep?

\----

Abby arrived to Erin having moved to her sofa, staring off into space. The air of despair from having her ex appear like a ghos, one she should let Holtz obliterate with a proton stream, had long since evaporated. Instead, it had been replaced with plain old rage.

“How freakin’ dare he come back demanding to see Kevin!” Erin seethed, when she heard Abby’s footsteps, “He has no flipping  _ right _ to even knock on my door!” Abby was close to reconsidering staying because Erin looked ready for murder.

“I guess it's true that Phil came backs he,” Abby started off gently.

“You’re damn right he did!” Erin replied stormily.

“And I take it it went… well?,” Abby continued.

“You could say that… I broke his nose,” Erin said proudly. Abby stopped her careful approach to the couch to just look at Erin, who still hadn’t looked at her.

“You? Are you sure it wasn’t Holtz?” Abby asked disbelieving.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Erin held up her steadily bruising hand and turned her head towards Abby, “See?” Her voice cracked when she met Abby’s eyes. Abby went and got an ice pack then sat down next to Erin, whose eyes had welled up while she was gone.

“Erin? Stupid question time,”  Abby nudged her shoulder as she placed the ice on Erin’s already purple knuckles. Erin looked expectantly at Abby.

“You okay?” 

Erin let out a choked laugh that quickly turned into a sob. Abby wrapped her arms around Erin and let Erin cry and be vulnerable until all that was left was a bubbling, hot anger.

“I don’t get it,”  Erin said awhile later. The pair were slouched on the sofa with some bad daytime TV show on quietly.

  
“What?” Abby asked, not looking away from the TV, drawn in by the crappy storyline.

  
“Why did he have to come back?” Erin’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “Why couldn’t he have come back before that stupid conference four months ago? Before I was happy,” Erin finished with a smile, thoughts of Holtz flashing across her mind.

“Because life doesn’t happen neatly,” Abby shrugged, still not turning her attention from the TV.

“Yeah, but just for once, could it not just chill the frick out?” Erin screeched, wrenching Abby’s attention to her. “I was once happy with Phil and a young Kevin, but no! Life had to be a bitch and make Phil leave - crushing my happiness for the first time.” Erin was now on a roll and Abby was impressed.

“And now it has the nerve to try and screw up my second chance with Holtz and Kevin? Hell no! This shit is my life so… so… fuck you universe!” Erin was breathing heavily, practically growling at the wall and was definitely relieved at getting that off her chest. Erin softly shook her head.

“Woah,” was the only reply Abby could give.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what just happened to me,” Erin apologised.

“I liked it,”  Abby replied, raising a finger. “Erin c’mon you just gotta let go and be mad sometimes and that was definitely letting go,” Abby continued, Erin nodding along in agreement.

“Yeah!” Erin looked happy once more before suddenly falling back into the sofa. “But now, I have to deal with Phil wanting custody of Kevin!  _ My son _ !” Erin looked genuinely pained to even consider the possibility of Phil back in her life.

“Yeah, but you have me and Patty, and I know for a fact Holtz will not leave your side,” Abby reassured Erin, who nodded and smiled gently.

“But how will I keep Kevin out of it?” Erin asked quietly.

“This the main problem?” Abby asked with concern. Erin sighed and nodded once.

“Yup. I don’t want him to have to be caught up in a joint custody battle,” Erin admitted.

“First off, who says there will be a battle? Maybe Phil will let it go? Or... you could just let him see Kevin?” Abby tried tentatively.

“He doesn’t deserve it! He abandoned us! Not the other way around Abby,” Erin replied, the rage evident in her eyes.

  
“Okay…Second, why doesn't the little troublemaker stay with me while you deal with it?” Abby offered. Erin thought about it for a few seconds.

“That could help,” Erin said slowly, “I’d have to talk to Holtz and Kev about it. Kevin deserves a say in this before anything is decided,” Erin added with determination.

“There’s the rational Erin I know,” Abby said, vaguely glad the rage had simmered down enough for Erin to be logical. Erin hummed before turning her head to the TV, ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you're still liking it :)
> 
> Reviews/comments blah blah blah here or on Tumblr - @viper476


	12. An Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz distracts Erin from the trainwreck that is Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters. I blame Chloe Beale in Pitch Perfect 2... on an unrelated note NEVER try to write while Chloe Beale is dancing...
> 
> Anyways on with the chapter! :)

Holtz returned and kicked Abby out, who in turn took Kevin with her for the night. Erin was almost herself again, but she was still kind of pissed off at the situation. Holtz understood this anger and took it upon herself to try and take Erin’s mind off of it (not like _that_ … God, mind out of the gutter people… honestly). Holtz grabbed her car keys and told Erin to get her butt in gear as they were leaving in ten minutes.

“Holtz, where are we going?” Erin whined. The car journey took longer than twenty minutes as it was rush hour, so it was taking longer than normal. Holtz had said it was only five minutes from their destination.

“Babe, trust me. It’s gonna be fun,” Holtz reassured her with a grin and a wink. Erin rolled her eyes and rested her head on the window.

“Are we there yet?” Erin whined again.

“You did not just pull that card!” Holtz said, slamming the brakes as they skidded into an empty parking lot. Erin smiled sheepishly. “Yes, we’re here. Almost,” Holtz added, hopping out of the car and pulling a large military grade duffel bag from the backseat.

“Holtz,” Erin said warily, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Chill out babe. C’mon.” Holtz rolled her eyes, locked her car and grabbed Erin’s hand, towing them to an alleyway behind a chinese restaurant.

“Holtz,” Erin sighed.

“Relaaaaxxx,” Holtz drawled, “Mr. Zhul lets me test my prototypes in this alley as long as me and my friends order his takeout,” Holtz explained.

“So, really he doesn’t mind you testing NUCLEAR equipment out here?” Erin asked, still wary.

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Holtz shrugged and started setting her stuff out on an old rickety wood table. Erin peered over her shoulder,

“What the heck is all this?” Erin asked, curiously watching Holtz as she chucked the duffel out the way and leant against the table,

“Erin, you’ve had a rough day. Step right up and choose.” Holtz gestured to the table behind her and slide out the way. Erin was just reaching for a small sidearm and she had just picked it up when Holtz’s eyes bugged out and she yelled at the top of her voice. Holtz gently replaced it on the table and looked over at Erin, “Okay so that one’s not ready…. Yet. You can test it as soon as it is.” Erin raised an eyebrow.

“Holtz-”  
  
“In the meantime,” Holtz interrupted Erin, too caught up in the world of nuclear engineering, “Try this.” Holtz put a small grenade in Erin’s hand, “Push the button. Give it a toss. Won’t harm you just ghosts. Small poof. Nothing big.” Holtz rattled off all the information before taking one large step back as Erin pushed the button and chucked it. The pair watched it arc through the air, the blinking slowly getting smaller before it hit the concrete a millisecond before going _BOOM_. Erin lifted her arms to cover her head and stumbled back into Holtz who wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You call that a small poof?” Erin squealed as it sent off a second explosion,.

“Okay that was more medium than I thought.” Holtz laughed, while Erin got her heart rate back down.

“Got anything else?” Erin asked, a glint in her eyes.

“Plenty for you babe.” Holtz shot back with a wink. She turned back to the table, facing away from a blushing Erin. She grabbed the proton pack and made Erin turnaround, “Why don’t you try the latest pack.” Holtz helped shrug the shoulder straps on before standing in front of Erin and clicking the waist strap into place, letting her hands linger on her waist.

“What am I doing?” Erin muttered.

“You are going to do is aim for that ghost.” Holtz pointed down the alley at a cardboard ghost, “And press that red button. Plant your feet, firmly on the ground. Bend your knees to compensate kickback - don’t worry I decreased it from that time Abby almost killed herself testing the first pack.” Holtz explained.

“Wait-” Erin started.

“And you’re all set. Let me just turn it on.” Holtz leaned into Erin’s space and flicked a switch at the side of the pack, leaning just that tiny bit further to place a kiss on Erin’s lips, “You got this babe.”  
  
“Right. I got this.” Erin repeated with a smile. Erin took a breath and aimed the proton wand before pressing the button and watching in awe as a proton stream absolutely annihilated that poor cardboard ghost that exploded into little flaming pieces. The stream cut out and a stunned silence fell over the alley; “Holtz… this is amazing.” Erin whispered, trying not to break the silence too much.

“Well that’s the final prototype.” Holtz shrugged, “It’s perfect.” Erin carefully took it off and placed it on the ground. Erin smirked and faced Holtz who, in all fairness, tensed up and looked at Erin cautiously.

“What?” Holtz asked suspiciously. Erin slowly walked towards her, trapping her between the table and her body. Erin put her hands on either side of her body, resting her hands on the table and leaning into Holtz’s space.

“I reaaalllly love you Holtz.” Erin breathed with a face splitting grin on her face. Holtz smiled and looped her arms around Erin’s neck,.

“I’d hope so because you just fired my proton stream.” Holtz replied. Erin scrunched up her nose.

“That did not so right.” Erin shook her head but leaned up to kiss Holtz anyway. Holtz ran her hands down Erin’s arms and interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah but you love me so it’s all good.” Holtz said when they broke apart. Erin hummed.

“Thanks for taking my mind off things.” Erin whispered as Holtz placed slow, gentle kisses down her neck. Holtz smiled against her skin and replied,

“Well we could always continue this.”

“We _should_ continue this.” Erin said around a sly smile.

“Or maybe you should back off.” Holtz froze at the new voice echoing down the alley.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Erin growled at the advancing figure, having to wrench herself away from Holtz.

“I wanna talk.” Phil slurred, stumbling along.

“You’re drunk Phil. Go home.” Erin said sternly as Holtz packed everything up.

“I just want to see my son Erin.” Phil pleaded.

“Why now? Why after seven years of divorce why now?” Erin asked, knowing that in this state Phil would probably tell her the truth, he always was a truthful drunk.

“Because, my new wife just left me. And I just want a normal life Erin. Please.” Phil explained, falling onto his knees and resting on his heels.

“Stings doesn’t it?” Erin knew she shouldn’t feel so smug but dammit he deserves it.

“Erin, I’m sorry.” Phil choked out.

“Too late Phil.” Erin replied before dragging Holtz back to the car. Holtz paused before getting in, turning to face Erin. Her eyes widened when she felt her back slam against the closed car door, Erin fiercely kissing the absolute shit out of Holtz.

“Not that I’m complaining but what is, shit, this for?” Holtz managed to speak between kisses.

“Do I need a reason?” Erin pulled back and looked Holtz in the eye.

“Definitely not but I suggest we at least get to my apartment before this is continued.” Holtz reasoned with a smirk. Erin actually whined when Holtz made her get in the car and drove them around the block to Holtz’s apartment. Holtz swung opened the door and the pair walked through.

“Nice place you got here Holtz.” Erin said glancing round.

“Yeah yea, don’t care.” Holtz spun Erin around and crashed their lips together. Holtz insistently pushed Erin closer to her with a firm hand on her lower back and a swipe of her tongue across her bottom lip. Erin let Holtz deepen the kiss and pulled her close with a tug on her stupidly bright tie.

“I believe we were interrupted.” Erin said breathlessly. Holtz grinned and walked them back into the bedroom.

“I believe we were.” Holtz said with a grin and nip to Erin’s neck, earning a gasp before the door clicked shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a definitive end for this yet so bear with my guys :)
> 
> My Tumblr is always open @viper476


	13. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin finally talks to Kevin about the whole Phil thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I've got over 200 Kudos guys! Thanks so much for the support on this. It was still only supposed to be a one shot but the fluff just kept continuing :)

Erin woke to the sound of Holtz swearing, which was not that unusual, but considering it was barely half past seven, it was pushing the limit slightly.

“Holtz?”

“Huh?” Came her muffled reply.

“Holtz, what are you doing?” Erin shuffled out of bed, grabbing a flannel shirt as she left the bedroom. She was not expecting Holtz to be standing in the kitchen with a small fire going next to her.

“Nothing…” Holtz replied, casually putting out said fire. Erin just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Really?” Erin asked. Holtz sheepishly grinned and wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist.

  
“Have I told you how much I love you?” Holtz tried.

“Multiple times,” Erin deadpanned.

“In that case, I was definitely  _ NOT _ trying to make a cup of coffee for you,” Holtz’s eyes went everywhere but Erin’s.

“How did you set a fire if you were making coffee?” Erin asked incredulously.

“Don’t question the madness, just go with it!” Holtz replied with a wink and a kiss to Erin’ cheek before spinning around and grabbing the surviving cup of coffee. Erin took it gratefully and sat down at the table, taking small sips of the hot caffeine. Holtz went about making a new cup for herself, sans fire this time.

“I need to go soon,” Erin said, interrupting the silence that had comfortably fallen over them.

“I know,” Holtz sighed, “Want me to come with?” Erin nodded and Holtz sat next to her, looking over the rim of her mug to critically analyse Erin’s face.

“I need to talk to Kev about everything. Make sure he’s okay,” Erin said with a furrow of her eyebrows, as she looked down at her almost empty mug.

“Erin, light of my life, are  _ you  _ okay?” Holtz asked gently. Erin barked out an empty laugh.

“That’s a loaded question,” She mused.

“Wanna go grab breakfast at this super sweet diner just down the block?” Holtz asked, her shoulders raising in hope.

“Sure thing Holtz, let me go get dressed,” Erin got up from her seat and turned to leave.

“No complaints on how you look now,” Holtz called after her with a smirk. Erin rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder, noticing how Holtz’s eyes flicked upwards towards her eyes.

  
“Charmer,” Erin replied sarcastically.

  
“Only for you babe,” Holtz smiled, as the bedroom door swung closed.

\----

“Momma!” Kevin shouted, rushing through the front door and leaping into Erin’s arms.

  
“Hey kiddo, you have fun with Abby?” Erin asked, with a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah! We watched the new Marvel movie!” Kevin said enthusiastically.

“Sounds fun Kev,” Erin brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face and saw the smile dim slightly on his face.

“What’s wrong momma?” Kevin asked. Abby and Holtz were outside talking about whatever it was nerds talk about to distract themselves from eavesdropping.

“Kev, you remember when I told you about your dad?” Erin started, watching Kevin nod and frown. “Well, he came back yesterday morning,” Erin paused, waiting for Kevin’s reaction.

“Why?” Kevin asked a few seconds later.

“He... he says he wants to be part of your life,” Erin explained carefully. Kevin thought about this before asking.

“Is Holtz gonna leave?” Erin’s eyes widened, and before she could reply, a voice came drifting from the other room.

“Not a chance Kev Kev!”   
  
“Holtz!” Erin yelled back.

“Sorry babe!” Erin sighed and shook her head fondly.

“No Kevin, Holtz isn’t leaving.” 

Erin turned her attention back to the young boy in her arms, “Do you want your dad to be part of your life?” Erin asked gently.

“I... I... I don’t know,” Kevin replied quietly. Erin sat them both down on the sofa and smiled.

  
“That’s alright Kev. I know it’s a big question.”

“Will he take me away from you guys?” Kevin asked slowly.

“Never!” Erin replied instantly.

“I don’t get it,” Kevin huffed.  Erin looked at him quizzically, “Like how can he be part of my life?”

“He wants to be able to see you, get to know you. He won’t be around all the time,” Erin explained.

“So, I still get to stay here and be with Holtz and you and nothing will change except that he might visit?” Kevin asked in one breath.

“Pretty much,” Erin confirmed. 

A thoughtful silence fell over the house and Erin could practically hear the cogs whirring in Kev’s mind, as well as Holtz practically vibrating from restraining herself from bursting into the room.

“I guess it would be okay,” Kevin finally said. 

Erin grinned and Holtz bust through the door. Kevin’s eyes lit up and he jumped off the sofa to run into Holtz’s arms, who caught him easily and messed around with him for a few minutes.

“Hey there Kev boy!” Holtz did a quick salute which Kevin straightened for and returned.

“Hi Commander Holtz,” Kevin replied.

“I knew you watching The 100 with him was a bad idea,” Erin shook her head for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Holtz just winked and hugged Kevin.

“I hear Phil has a shot?” Abby said, poking her head around the corner of the doorframe.

“He has one chance and if Kev doesn’t want to see him again, then that’s that,” Holtz replied firmly. Erin grinned and clapped her hands.

“Thank God it’s Saturday or else we would all be super late!” Erin chuckled, as the others paused and checked the clock.

  
“Shit!” Holtz breathed out.

  
“Not Saturday?” Erin closed her eyes.

“Friday,” Holtz clarified.

“Fuck!” Erin muttered, quiet enough so that Kevin wouldn’t hear. 

The room occupants looked at each other and then exploded into panic fueled action. Holtz grabbed Kevin and his bag and packed them away into her Jeep, tearing away from the curb while Erin and Abby grabbed papers and dissertations on Particle Physics off the table and jumped in Abby’s car, speeding off to Columbia. They were all at least half an hour late, but for teachers, that was a really long time. 

Holtz and Kevin calmly walked into their classroom, Kevin taking a seat at the back and Holtz doing her usual swagger up to the front where Patty sat, shaking her head.

“Sorry I’m late guys, family emergency,” Holtz apologised, while Patty raised an eyebrow. 

Holtz waved her off, promising to fill her in later. Meanwhile, Erin and Abby walked into their lecture to find their students waiting patiently, with steaming cups in each pair of hands.

“Sorry we’re late. Had a family emergency,” Abby said. “Right so we have your papers back...”

\----

The end of the day rolled around quick, considering the rushed start. Erin walked through the classroom door to pick up Kevin and was met with the unusual sight of Holtz doing work, like actual school related work, and Kevin writing on blueprints.

“Did you two switch bodies or something?” Erin joked, the pair looked at her then each other and shrugged.

“Probably,” Holtz answered, distractedly.

“No,” Kevin rolled his eyes. “That’s not possible momma.”

“Ya never know Kev,” Holtz sang, as she packed up her things and ruffled his hair when she walked past.

“You spoken to Phil?” Holtz asked once she was standing in front of Erin.

“Not yet,” Erin replied with a deep sigh.

“You know you have to,” Holtz hummed.

“I know,” Erin whined in response.

  
“Are we leaving?” Kevin asked, grabbing his bag.

“Yeah, you’re going to ride home with Holtz tonight,” Erin said gently. “I’ll be home later Kev.” Erin brushed a kiss to the crown of his head and spun on her heel. Holtz lightly grabbed her arm.

  
“You gonna be okay?” Holtz asked, a concerned look on her face. Erin smiled and kissed her lightly before nodding.

  
“I’ll see you at home,” Erin replied. Holtz grinned and Kevin rolled his eyes.

  
“Let’s go people!” He pushed them both towards the door, earning a laugh from both of them.

“Love ya babe,” Holtz wrapped an arm around Erin’s waist and kissed her properly. Erin was about to pull away when Holtz gently ran her tongue along her lower lip, making the thought of ending it impossible. Holtz finally pulled away when she heard Kevin crying something about his eyes melting and being scarred for life. Holtz just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the parking lot.

“See ya later Er!” The scientist spun around to look at the crazy weirdo who had just called out to her.

“See ya Holtz,” She replied, walking to her own car, mind set on finding Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and again thanks for the support :)
> 
> My tumblr - @viper476 - is always open to you lovely people :)


	14. Everything's fine. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin speaks to Phil and Holtz catches someone lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Phil just got douchier. And Holtz is still a sweetheart.

Erin took about twenty minutes to gather up the confidence to knock on Phil’s door. It swung open,  with Phil looking surprised to see her.

  
“Erin, what are you doing here?”   
  
“I wanted to talk about Kevin,” Erin replied calmly.   
  
“Do you want to come in or...?” Phil asked.

“No thanks. Look, Kevin doesn’t mind you visiting every so often,” Erin replied, folding her arms, looking at the ground before glancing up at Phil.

“So, I can see him?” Phil asked with a smile.

“Not all the time, but yes,” Erin confirmed with a nod.

“That sounds great!” Phil replied with a grin. “Thank you so much Erin!” 

Erin forced a smile on to her face and went to walk away when Phil grabbed her wrist lightly.

“What?” She asked, wanting to leave and go home to Holtz and Kev. Phil just smiled cockily.

“So, what time do you want me to pick you up?” he asked

  
“What?” Erin frowned, and looked at him confused.

  
“For our date,” Phil continued, thinking he was smooth as hell (Newsflash! Not smooth. Whatsoever)

“Our what!?” Erin screeched, “Why on earth would I be going on a date with you!?” Erin wrenched her arm away from him and took a step back.

  
“But you’re letting me see Kevin,” Phil replied slowly.

  
“On what planet does that translate to ‘I want a date with you?’” Erin asked, appalled with Phil’s attitude.

“Well, I assumed you ditched blondie. She was the one stopping you from accepting me back into your life,” Phil replied with a grin.

  
“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Erin seethed slowly, “I was the one hesitating about this! Holtz supported my decision which is going to change, if you don’t stop being an ass!”   
  
“No, please! I really want to see Kevin,” Phil pleaded.

“Then stop being an ass!”

“I don’t get what your so upset about,” Phil said rolling his eyes.

  
“I don’t want to date you Phil!” Erin practically screamed in his face.

  
“But Kevin-” Phil began.

“YES exactly! Kevin! You’re seeing Kevin!  _ Not ME _ !” Erin spun around and began to walk away.

  
“But, I thought that you would want me back now,” Phil called out.

  
“What frickin’ planet do you live on! You left me! Not the other way around! You don’t get another chance with me Phil! Erin replied, slamming her car door shut and driving off, leaving a confused Phil on his doorstep.

\----

Holtz looked up from Kev’s and hers latest invention plans at the sound of the door slamming shut, which was followed by mutterings of ‘who the hell does he think he is.’ Holtz nodded to Kevin, who took the blueprints out into the living room.

“Erin? You alright?” Holtz called out when she heard shoes being chucked on the floor with considerable force.

“Just peachy,” Erin growled, before stalking into the kitchen, rage bubbling below the surface. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle, angrily busting the cap off and taking a long drink before leaning against the table where Holtz was sat.

“Went that well, huh?” Holtz asked with a sympathetic smirk.

“It was fine… up until he assumed I wanted him back!” Erin spat out.

“He whatttt?” Holtz asked, her voice going monotone with shock.

“Yeah! Right after I told him he could see Kevin every now and then, he asked me on a date! The frickin’ nerve of that man!” Erin replied, waving her arms around manically.

“He asked you on a date...” Holtz repeated, slowly feeling anger rising.

“Yeah, and even worse, he thought that you were the one keeping him from Kevin!” Erin scoffed.

“Did he now?” Holtz seethed quietly.

“I know! It’s ridiculous! Like, it was  _ our  _ decision not just you or me. Both of us. Together.” Erin stressed to Holtz, who sat there with a face like thunder. Erin looked over at Holtz and noticed the tension in her shoulders, “You alright Holtz?” Erin asked carefully.

“Dandy,” Holtz plastered a smile on her face, but she looked slightly deranged, like more so than usual.

“You sure?” Erin asked, “You don’t need to take your mind off anything?” Erin continued casually. Holtz’s rage fueled mind managed to clear to process the proposition.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Holtz grinned slyly before leaning across the table to capture Erin’s lips with her own. Erin smiled before moving back, Holtz making an indignant noise at the lack of contact.

“Are you not forgetting something?” Erin asked.

“What? That my girlfriend is apparently a tease?” Holtz grumbled. Erin walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Holtz’s shoulders.

“That, and Kevin is next room,” Erin hummed.

“Not like he hasn’t been before,” Holtz replied, smirking at the spluttering coming from above her head.

  
“That… was different,” Erin reasoned.

“How so?” Holtz asked, standing up and spinning around to pull Erin flush against her.

“Be-because… he was sleeping,” Erin stammered.

“Yeah...so, if I sent him to bed, we could continue?” Holtz asked innocently, as though she was talking about getting ice cream.

“Maybe…” Erin cracked under Holtz’s intense stare. Holtz grinned and lightly pressed her lips against Erin’s lingering just long enough to have Erin frustrated now.

“The tables have turned, Dr. Gilbert,” Holtz winked and slipped past her. “Yo Kev, bed now.” 

Kevin sighed, “But it’s not late!”   
  
“Yes it is Kev. I can read the time. You should have been in bed half an hour ago,” Holtz sang, as she pushed Kevin down the hallway towards his room before returning to the kitchen, where Erin was still standing, worrying her lip between her teeth. Holtz raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

“I’m fine Holtz,” Erin rolled her eyes at the unasked question.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Holtz suggested, holding her hands out for Erin to grab. Erin smiled gently and let Holtz drag her over to the sofa.

“What we watching?” Erin asked quietly.

“Whatever you want,” Holtz replied, reaching her arm around Erin’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“We are at an impasse then,” Erin giggled softly. 

Holtz placed a kiss to her temple and they just settled on the latest Star Wars movie; easy to follow, cute lead actress, adorable droid. Perfect for a Friday night. Ten minutes in and Holtz felt Erin’s head drop to her shoulder and her breathing become quiet and even. Holtz smiled and let herself slowly fall asleep with Rey and BB-8 in the background.

\----

Holtz was pissed. No. She was fucking furious. She may have pushed the anger down last night when Erin needed a calm and doting girlfriend but now, it was Saturday morning; Erin took Kevin to his hide and seek tournament which left Holtz with about an hour free. Erin didn't want Holtz to come but she was not passing up the opportunity to rip Phil a new one about his assumptions and what will happen if he ever thinks otherwise. Holtz calmly rung the doorbell and waited for the door to swing open. To her surprise, she was not met with a tall blonde man but instead a tall blonde  _ woman _ .

“Can I help you?” The woman asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Phil…” Holtz trailed off, giving the woman the once over.

“And, who are you?” The woman asked again, her smile slowly turning to confusion.

“He knows me as the girlfriend of his ex, Erin.” Holtz replied coolly, “And you are?” Holtz continued, leaning forward slightly. The woman gave Holtz another confused smile before replying.

“I’m his wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cliffhanger. Dun dun duuunnn
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews/comments/prompts here or on my tumblr - @viper476 :)


	15. Payback's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little too much fun writing this. Phil is such a twat. 
> 
> Enjoy three women taking him down a peg or two :)

“His what?” Holtz asked dumbly.

“His wife,” the woman replied slowly, “Ashley.”

“Ashley... Your husband is a dick,” Holtz grinned mischievously, “Is he here?” She asked.

  
“Yeah…” Ashley replied.

“Too bad. Could’ve told you his secret. What a damn shame,” Holtz clicked her fingers and shrugged, turning to leave.

“Phil doesn’t keep secrets from me,” Ashley said, making Holtz stop.

“Well, this just keeps getting better and better,” Holtz muttered under her breath, “This is a recent secret, from yesterday evening,” Holtz said louder. Holtz could almost hear Ashley’s thoughts from where she stood at her car.

“Suppose I wanted to know…” Ashley began.

“Be at the Starbucks on the corner in an hour,” Holtz called out, as she got in her car and away, leaving Ashley standing in her doorway. 

\----

Holtz slammed her car door shut and wandered into Central Park where Kevin’s hide and seek tournament was being held. She jogged through the park and spotted Erin sitting on a bench, slowing her jog to leap onto the bench next to Erin and making her jump.

“Sweet mother of… Holtz,” Erin muttered, once she’d realised she was not about to be murdered by some park weirdo, “Where you been?”   
  
“Around,” Holtz said cryptically.

“Holtz, I have sat on this bench for the last half hour, waiting for this damn tournament to be over. It is cold. I am tired. I am still pissed at Phil. I do not want to deal with your weird ass answers this morning,” Erin said, narrowing her eyes at Holtz and taking a deep breath after getting all that out before breathing.

“I went to see Phil,” Holtz began.

“Holtzzz!” Erin whined, “Whyyy?”   
  
“To give him a piece of my mind,” Holtz defended her actions and puffed out her chest. “At least I would have, had he opened the door,” Holt finished with a smirk.

“Again, gimme a straight answer here Holtz,” Erin said impatiently.

“Babe, there is nothing straight about any of my answers,” Holtz replied casually. Erin snorted.

“How long you been waiting on that one?” She asked.

“Several days. Anyway, Ashley opened the door at Phil’s place,” Holtz said with that same casual tone.

“Holtz!”   
  
“Fine. Phil’s latest wife, Ashley, opened the door,” Holtz hunched over, “You just wanna suck the fun outta everything,” She muttered.

  
“Phil’s wife,” Erin repeated, “As in current? Not ex. Like he said she was,” Erin growled.

“The one and the same,” Holtz leaned back on the bench, wrapping her arm around Erin's shoulder, “We’re meeting her for coffee in an hour.”   
  
“What?” Erin asked, sounding distressed but still relaxing into Holtz’s embrace.

“Thought she may want to know that her husband is a cheating shithead,” Holtz sighed, resting her head on the back of the bench, turning her head to look at Erin who mirrored her position.

  
“You’re so evil,” Erin smirked.   
  
“Eh, you love it!” Holtz grinned.

“Damn straight I do!” Erin regretted the phrase as soon as she said it.

“Babe, you gotta stop throwing these to me! That one was a slow, underhand pitch,” Holtz shook her head fondly.

“Just say it,” Erin sighed.

“Nothing straight about us!” Holtz smiled, tongue between her teeth.

  
“Har har,” Erin said, “Hilarious.”   
  
“Ya still love me,” Holtz replied, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Yeah I do,” Erin whispered after she pulled away. The pair turned back to watch the park and wait for Kevin to appear from his tournament.

\----

After dropping Kevin off at Mike Hat’s for the day, (their team won meaning partyyy) Holtz drove Erin to the Starbucks near Phil’s. The pair ordered and found a table to wait at. It took another ten minutes, but Ashley did show up.

“Hey there,” Ashley said, sliding into the seat next to Holtz, across from Erin.

“Ashley I presume,” Erin asked in an amused tone. ‘ _ This chick doesn’t know what’s about to hit her _ ’ Erin thought to herself, but judging by Holtzmann who was hiding her smug look behind a cup of coffee, she wasn’t the only one thinking it.

“Yeah,” Ashley had gotten herself a coffee before joining them and she stared down at it.

“I’m Erin,” Erin introduced herself, “And I guess you already know Holtz.”   
  
“We’ve met,” Holtz nodded. Ashley looked at them.

“Why am I here?” Ashley asked.

“You’re curious,” Holtz shrugged, “You want to know what I know about your dickbag of a husband,” Holtz continued, taking a large gulp of coffee.

“Care to elaborate?” Ashley asked.

“Phil is… my ex,” Erin started. Ashley nodded along.

“Guessed so from your name.”   
  
“Right. So, Phil found me, asking to see his son,” Erin said slowly.

“You guys have a son?!” Ashley asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Phil left us about seven years ago, when Kevin was just a couple years old,” Erin explained. “He suddenly turned up demanding to see him again. I came to an agreement with Holtz and Kevin, my son, that Phil could visit him every so often. He could be in his life without causing too much of a change,” Erin continued. She smiled wryly, “I told Phil this and well, he assumed that was code for ‘I want to get back together with you.” 

Ashley’s jaw dropped. There was few seconds of silence between the trio, as Holtz and Erin waited for Ashley’s reply.

“What a dick,” Broke the silence, the blonde looking positively murderous. 

“Best part is, he told us his new marriage failed and that  _ she  _ left  _ him _ ,” Holtz added with a slurp from her empty cup. Erin and Holtz watched as Ashley’s face betrayed the floodgate of emotions this news had opened; betrayal came first, then disbelief, then anger and now just sadness.

“You okay?” Erin asked carefully.

“Well Holtz, I completely agree. Phil is a dick,” Ashley slumped in her chair.

“Whad’ya say we all pay Phil a visit,” Erin mentioned casually. Ashley sat up straighter and grinned somewhat evilly.

“I think that is a great idea Erin,” She replied slowly. Holtz grinned, ‘God the look on his face will be hilarious’, she mused to herself, something about the manic look in Ashley’s eyes telling Holtz that all three of them had similar thoughts.

\----

Phil opened the door and froze in horror, coming face to face with Erin and Ashley, whose lovely faces both held smiles too innocent for what was about to happen, Holtz standing in the background looking smug.

“Busted,” Holtz mouthed to him. Phil paled as Ashley’s smiled widened.

“Hey babe!” She said over enthusiastically, “You’ll never guess who I met at Starbucks!”

The three of them strolled into the house and walked into the living room. Phil laughed nervously and followed them in, taking a seat in the armchair closest the door. Holtz, oh so observant Holtz, saw this and casually draped herself on the doorway, blocking his escape (no getting out this one Phil, the author said, grinning slyly at her laptop). Erin and Ashley stood in front of him, interrupting his inner thoughts of ‘oh shit’.

“Yeah, it was such a coincidence that me, your ex, met Ashley, your wife, at Starbucks.” Erin said, grinning innocently, raising one eyebrow perfectly.

“Who knew Erin had such stories to tell,” Ashley sat down on the sofa opposite Phil and put her chin in her hands. Holtz was watching with pure amusement and slight pride as Erin prowled around the living room, ending up behind the armchair and stretching her arms across the back of it.

“Yeah, like that time you lied about having a failed marriage so you could see Kevin again,” Erin sighed, as though wistful. Holtz watched Phil twitch and sweat in his seat.

“Or, what about that time he asked you on a date!” Ashley piped up, pointing at Erin as they both chuckled at the memory. Phil awkwardly and nervously laughed. Holtz could tell he was panicking as she considered if these two lovely, scorned women would actually kill him…

“Good times,” Erin shook her head fondly, “Well not for Phil here.” She slapped him on one shoulder, making him jump a mile.

“No, not for Phil,” Ashley also shook her head, “Because now, he has two exes. Two women who think he’s a dick.”   
  
“Three,” Holtz chimed in.

“Oh yeah, three women who think he’s a dick,” Ashley clicked her fingers, “How could I forget Holtzy?”

“And to top it all off, he is  _ NEVER  _ going to see his son. Not unless Hell froze over, and even then no.” 

Erin joined Ashley on the sofa, both of them staring at Phil expectantly.

“They’re waiting Phil,” Holtz stage whispered, from her bouncer-esque position.

“Ash. Erin. Can we just- I mean- Can’t I explain?” Phil tried.

“Buzz! Wrong answer Phil,” Holtz shook her head. “Ain’t no one giving you a ladder to get out of this hole you just successfully dug.”

“You can give it a shot,” Ashley shrugged. Phil looked between the two on the sofa before sighing and bowing his head.

“I guess he concedes,” Erin mused, “Too bad. I wanted to shoot him down in flames.” Erin shrugged before standing, “Let’s go Holtz.”   
  
“Mmm. No.” Holtz said, pushing off the door frame and standing in front of Phil, who looked up at her.

“What?” Erin asked.

“I came here yesterday to give him a piece of my mind. I, unfortunately, did not get a chance,” Holtz tilted her head.

  
“Proceed,” Ashley gestured for Holtz to continue.

  
“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Holtz began, “You left! You abandoned them! What makes you think they would crawl back to you? If my mom came back to me, do you really think I would accept an ‘gee I’m sorry Jillian, please forgive me because my other life failed’?! Did you stop to think with that thick head of yours that you broke a family just because you got bored? Did it ever occur to you that neither Erin or Kevin would want you back? Or did you assume that they would feel fucking blessed to be in your presence again? Did it shock you, when I answered the door and you saw Erin was happy without you? To know that you are not God’s fucking gift to the planet?” Holtz finished with a huff and a tug on her waistcoat to straighten it out. 

She spun on her heel and pulled Erin into a exceptionally passionate kiss that left Erin tingling from her head to her toes and a dozy look on her face. Holtz smirked and dragged them to the front door. 

  
“Well done Holtz,” Ashley said from her seat on the sofa. Holtz winked and saluted her before letting Erin drag her to the car. 

Holtz barely closed her car door before she was yanked across the console, Erin deepening the kiss before Holtz could process what was happening. Erin tangled her hands in Holtz’s messy blonde hair while Holtz groaned into her mouth as she let her hands roam over Erin’s back. When they finally pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily and Erin lightly pushed Holtz back into the driver’s seat where she sat for a few seconds, eyes glazed and lips thoroughly pink. Holt cleared her throat.

“Not that I’m complaining… but what was that for?”    
  
“Being the best girlfriend ever.” Erin smiled widely, as Holtz rolled her eyes and started the car.

“Well, the house is empty, so I may break a few traffic laws to get there in time,” Holtz said, smiling smugly when she heard Erin whine quietly. Erin tapped her foot on the floor as Holtz drove as slowly as she could.

“I hate you,” Erin mumbled, when Holtz refused to go any faster than what was allowed, “Get me all worked up and make me wait like this. Fuckin’ tease,” Erin continued.

“Babe, I can still hear you,” Holtz sang, “And I love you too.”   
  
“Whatever,” Erin ducked her head, trying to hide her smile as they cruised back to Erin’s house… slowly cruised, much to Erin’s disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this is going so if y'all want it to go a particular direction, comment or find me on tumblr - @viper476


	16. Waffles? Waffles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Patty need to catch up on all the drama... and Kev wants waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like I've now got a plan up until chapter 20... so stick around for me my dudes.
> 
> I'mma try and post a new chapter every Monday (yes I'm aware its Wednesday)

The pair stumbled into Erin’s house, door slamming against the wall, Holtz laughing when Erin almost tripped over a pair of shoes behind her. Apparently walking backwards with Holtz’s lips attached to her neck was a harder task than she had initially thought. Any other laughing was cut off when Erin captured Holtz’s mouth in a  _ very _ long kiss that had them pausing in their hazy state.

A loud “Holy shit!” interrupted their rather heavy make out and made them spring apart like they were electrocuted.

  
“Swear jar!” followed the exclamation quite obviously from Kevin. Abby was still standing there in the hallway with one hand clamped over her eyes.

“There are certain things I want to see in my life and two of my dearest friends making out against a wall is NOT one of them!” Abby screeched. Holtz scratched the back of her neck while Erin tried (tried being the crucial word) to make it look like Holtz hadn’t just had her hand up her shirt.

“Abby, what are y’all yelling about?” Patty came out of the living room and took in the sight in front of her, “Really you guys?”   
  
“I would apologise… but I’m not gonna,” Holtz replied with a smirk, tugging Erin closer.

“Side note; since when does this house have a swear jar?” Abby asked. Holtz suddenly found the ceiling interesting while Erin rolled her eyes.

“ _ Someone _ was cursing to much at home.” Erin teased.

“Shouldn’t swear in front of me Holtzy,” Kevin said, bounding out of the living room and running straight to wrap his arms around both Erin’s and Holtz’s waists. Abby and Patty watched the trio fondly and glanced at each other; this was only ending one way and it definitely involved a ring... Just not yet. Holtz grinned at Kevin, who grinned back and gave her mischievous puppy dog eyes.

“Alriiiighhtttt,” Holtz dragged out the word but turned around so Kevin could jump of her back. Kevin laughed as Holtz adjusted him before running down the hallway and into the living room; Abby, Patty and Erin all winced when they heard a yelp followed by two sets of laughter. They went to join the crazy people and stopped at the sight of Holtz lying flat on her face on the sofa with Kevin lying on his back on top of her, laughing at the ceiling.

“How does this even happen?” Erin asked, stifling her laughter.

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Holtz laughed before nudging Kevin off her. “Kev, my buddy, do you want to watch TV while me and your mom talk to Abs and Pattycake?” Holtz asked, steering the conversation in the direction she knew it would go to eventually. Best get it out of the way first. Kevin shook his head.

“Kev. Give us ten minutes,” Erin said gently. Kevin shook his head again.

“No way momma! I’m almost ten. I want to know,” he said stubbornly. Erin looked at Holtz who shrugged.

“He’s definitely your kid. He has your stubbornness,” Holtz said cheekily. Erin’s mouth dropped open in mock offence.

  
“Rude! Alright fine Kevin, but this is a grown up conversation so no interrupting,” Erin compromised, as they all sat down; Abby and Patty on the sofa, Kevin in between them and Holtz sat down on the chair across from the sofa. Erin was about to sit next to Holtz when she was pulled down onto Holtz’s lap. She rolled her eyes but let Holtz wrap an arm around her waist and lay the other across her legs.

“So how’d it got with Phil?” Abby started cautiously. Erin sighed and looked to Holtz who saw the unasked question in her eyes and opened her mouth to reply.

\----

“So y’all just slapped him?” Patty exclaimed, waking up Erin from her nap on Holtz’s lap while she retold the story of that afternoon.

“Who slapped who?” She asked through a yawn.

“Holtz slapped Phil,”  Abby replied, leaning forward from her seat.

“Not true,” Erin mumbled, still groggy from her impromptu nap. Holtz smiled sheepishly.

“Okay maybee, I didn’t slap him… but I wanted to,” Holtz pointed out and Erin nodded along.

“You all caught up?” She asked, stretching her arms around Holtz’s neck and looking over at the sofa.

“Yeah momma,” Kevin piped up, with a face like thunder. Erin glanced at Holtz who nodded her head towards him.

“You doing okay buddy?” Erin asked, “I did say it was grown up talk,” she gently added.

“Yeah, I know momma but he seems like a bad man,” Kevin grumbled. The four adults smiled fondly.

“Do you think Phil will try anything else?” Abby asked carefully.

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Patty replied before Erin or Holtz could, “That man needs a reality check.”   
  
“I think I already did that.” Holtz said smugly.

“Yeah, but like another one. Damn he needs multiple ones,” Patty shook her head, “Well as much as it pains me, I gotta go.” Patty stood up and headed for the door, “I expect to be kept in the loop Holtzy!” She hollered before the door slammed.

“Momma, can we have waffles for dinner?” Kevin asked excitedly.

“What? No,” Erin replied, before getting up and sitting next to Abby, continuing on with their conversation. Holtz looked at Kevin’s dejected face and sighed, Erin was going to murder her but I’m sure Holtz can figure a way out (wink wink, nudge nudge).

  
“Psst,” Holtz whispered to Kevin, who looked up with curiosity. Holtz motioned her head towards the kitchen and held a finger up to her lips. Kevin’s eyes lit up and the pair snuck into the kitchen, stifling giggles and grins. Holtz grinned at Kevin.

“Waffles?” Kevin asked hopefully.

“Waffles my liege,” Holtz said with a dramatic bow.

“What’s a liege?” Kevin frowned. Holtz paused.

“Like... a king,” Holtz shrugged, and moved to get everything prepared so all Kevin had to do was mix and pour.

“Awesome! Wait? Are we making waffles from scratch?” Kevin asked with pure joy.

“Uh, how else do you make waffles?” Holtz raised an eyebrow at him and shot him a cheeky grin.

  
“Sweet!” Kevin did a small fist pump and Holtz shook her head. This was her life now; early Saturday nights making waffles with a nine year old instead of late nights working her ass off for science. Holtz smiled as she watched Kevin read the recipe he found on Holtz’s phone and was carefully pouring all the ingredients into a bowl before he whipped it up and all of a sudden there was an impatient nine year old holding a bowl out to her.

“Done already pal?” Holtz asked, surprised at his speediness. “You really want these waffles huh?” Holtz muttered as she poured and waited for the first waffle to be done.

“Momma never lets me have waffles for dinner… unless it’s a special day,” Kevin grins and bounces up and down next to Holtz.

“What’s a special day?” Holtz asked, still sort of lost in her thoughts about her new found… family-life, she means life.

“Like my birthday, momma’s birthday, your birthday, christmas, easter, halloween or…” Kevin keeps listing holidays but Holtz got stuck on the ‘your birthday’. Maybe she should start calling them her new family… at least in her thoughts.

“Holtzy!” Kevin cries. Holtz jerked from her thoughts and just barely saves the waffle from being burned. Holtz winces.

“Whoops!” She says with a little laugh. Kevin shakes his head and the waffle making duo turn their attention to making enough waffles for the four of them. They have just finished the last one when they both look up at the sound of the front door closing. Holtz frowns, which then turns into a sheepish smile when Erin walks in and sees the plates of waffles. Erin crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground - classic mother move. Holtz rolls her eyes, _internally_ of course _,_ because she’s not stupid enough to stoke this particular fire.

“Holtz?” Erin asks, with a particular tilt of her head. Holtz watches as her girlfriend raises her eyebrows and… well Holtz panics slightly  _ slightly _ .

“Erin, light of my life, have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Holtz places the last plate of waffles on the table, briefly turns to Kevin, does another dramatic bow followed by a “Your waffles my liege.” Erin watches with fondness, and try as she may to keep from her pissed off appearance, there are twinkles in her eyes along with the light blush that Holtz always causes with her flirting.

“I thought I said no to waffles Kevin?” Erin turned on her son who paused, fork halfway to his mouth. He shoved the piece of waffle in his mouth and pointed at Holtz.

  
“Holtzy said I could!” He said around the waffle in his face. Holtz’s jaw dropped in fake offence.

“Kev!” She squeaked before sliding across the tiled floor on her knees to land directly at Erin’s feet, her hands clasped and puppy dog eyes at full power, practically begging for forgiveness. Erin kept up her attitude before Holtz said, “Do I need to start singing? ‘Cause I will.” Erin laughed and pulled Holtz up.

“No you don’t need to start singing.” She shook her head, “You two will be the death of me,” Erin said as she took her seat. Holtz’s eyes lit up and she sat down next to Erin, digging into the plate of waffles before her.

\----

One plate of waffles later and a small argument about how late it actually was, Kevin trudged off to bed and Erin leaned against the counter top. Holtz walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“What did you and Abby talk about while we were making waffles?” Holtz asked, her voice muffled from where it was pressed against Erin’s shoulder.

“Phil,” Erin replied, “I don’t think he’ll come back, but if he does, I will go as far as I can to stop him from getting Kevin. Even if it means some messy court thing,” Erin sighed and pulled Holtz tighter against her.

“I’ll be by your side no matter what,” Holtz whispered gently.

“I love you,” Erin smiled into Holtz’s fluffy hair.

“Love ya too babe,” Holtz replied, pulling back to press a lingering kiss to Erin’s lips. “Wanna watch crappy TV until we fall asleep?” She asked, already tugging Erin back into the living room.

“Sure thing Holtz,” Erin replied, already yawning. And watch crappy TV until they fell asleep was exactly what they did.... With a side task of curling up into each other at the same time. Oh and of course they totally made out at some point… it’s Holtz what do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on tumblr - @viper476
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos/a new idea for a fluff filled chapter etc etc :)


	17. Buh Bye Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally saying hasta la vista to Phil and Erin's got a question for Holtz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ignore what I said last chapter... probably not posting every Monday and sorry about the lack of chapter last week. Life got in the way *sigh*
> 
> And I have decided to cap this story at 21 chapters so only four weeks left if I manage to post a new chapter each week which I will try to do, I promise you guys :)

It had been a week since Erin and Holtz dealt with Phil and so far there was nothing. Nada. Radio silence from Phil. Erin assumed that he had bigger fish to fry aside from trying to see his son, such as his current wife… probably ex-wife now. Turns out, Erin was wrong. Erin seemed to be wrong a lot recently and it was really pushing her limits. So when Erin sent Kevin to open the door, expecting Holtz to be on the other side with an excuse about how she lost her key after enduring a frustrating meeting with Rowan’s parents, she did not ever think that Phil could be on the other side.

“You’re not Holtz,” Kevin frowned and took a small step back.

“Hey there buddy!” Phil replied, eyes wide.

“Hi?” Kevin replied.

“I’m Phil, your dad,” Phil smiled gently, Kevin narrowed his eyes, giving Phil a look up and down.

“My dad left us,” Kevin growled.

“Yeah buddy, but I’m back now,” Phil explained carefully.

“Momma said you weren’t a good person. I don’t think you’re a good person,” Kevin folded his arms and glared at Phil who looked taken back.

“Your mother is lying,” Phil replied slowly.

“Momma never lies to me,” Kevin shot back.

“Well she is this time,” Phil said, getting frustrated.

“Kev, what’s taking-” Erin asked,  walking up behind Kevin and stopped when she saw Phil. Her smile disappeared instantly and she put her hands on Kevin’s shoulders, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my son,” Phil gritted through his teeth.

“Why? Did Ashley get some sense and leave you?” Erin ask nonchalantly. Phil glared but didn’t reply. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” Erin smiled wryly.

“I just want to be a part of his life Erin,” Phil pleaded. Erin raised and eyebrow looking unimpressed.

“He doesn’t want you Phil,” Erin replied.

“He needs another parent! You can’t raise a kid properly without a father figure!” Phil argued. Erin’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed once before giving Phil a cold stare.

“Should’ve thought of that before you left!”

“I realise that I made a mistake. And I’m asking to come back and be his second parent!” Phil was close to begging and Erin was close to knocking him on his ass. But, before Erin could reply, Kevin’s face lit up and he pushed past Phil.

“Hey Mom! Your home!” Kevin launched himself at Holtz who caught him easily and swung him around onto her back.

“Hey kiddo,” Holtz replied, slowly walking up towards the house, brushing past Phil as though he wasn’t even there before chastely kissing Erin on her way past. “Hey babe,” She murmured before running down the hallway with Kevin laughing all the way. Erin turned back to Phil with a smug look on her face.

“As you can see, Kevin already has two parents who love him enough to never leave him,” Erin smirked, as Phil fumed before deflating and looking towards Erin one last time.

“Alright, alright,” He ran his hands down his face. “I guess I just hoped things would be different,” His shoulders slumped.

“Maybe you should learn from your mistakes. As in, don’t leave when it gets difficult and definitely don’t cheat,” Erin said, patting his shoulder before pushing him away from the door. She smiled once and was about to close the door when Holtz came running back, Kevin still on her back. They skidded to a stop and with a manic glint in her eyes Holtz got the final word.

“Buh bye Phil!” Holtz promptly kicked the door shut and kissed Erin soundly before Kevin flicked her ear. Holtz broke the kiss to exclaim, “Ow! Kev!” Kevin stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t get all mushy while you’re giving me a piggy back then,” Kevin retorted with his nine year old sass. Holtz rolled her eyes and let him drop down.

“Well then get lost kid,” Holtz teased as she wrapped an arm around Erin's waist and pulled her close.

“La la la la…!” Kevin went rushing into the living room with his fingers in his ears. Erin had watched all of this in silence. Holtz stopped laughing and looked over at Erin, smile dropping when she saw her biting her lip to stop from laughing. Erin noticed Holtz’s expression change and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Erin asked, Holtz shook her head in wonder.

“Just wondering how I got so lucky,” She replied, leaning in closer to Erin before remembering something. Her eyes widened and she jumped back from Erin, startling the redhead.

“Holy crap!” Holtz muttered under her breath.

“What?” Erin asked again.

“Kev called me mom!” Holtz grinned and did a little dance before picking Erin up at the waist and spinning her around, all the while peppering kisses all over her face. Erin’s laughter filled the hallway and she waited for Holtz to put her down before capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Holtz returned the kiss enthusiastically and wrapped her arms tight around her waist, Erin smiled into the kiss and let her arms loop around Holtz’s neck.

“I take it you’re happy about this then?” Erin teased, slightly breathlessly when they (finally) parted.

  
“Freakin' over the moon!” Holtz grinned and her eyes flashed with excitement behind her ridiculous yellow safety goggles (which are adorable don’t get me wrong).

“So I was thinking-” Erin started.

  
“Woah, don’t strain yourself Dr. Gilbert,” Holtz interrupted.

“Hilarious,” Erin deadpanned, “Anyway, I was thinking and I was kind of wondering if, you know, you would, maybe, want to-” Erin stuttered and paused her way through a vague sentence, the nerves affecting her more than she would have liked before Holtz chuckled and interrupted her again,

  
“Just spit it out Er,”  Holtz shook her head gently.

“Iwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttomoveinwithus?” Erin rushed through her question, wincing slightly at the high speed her words just kind of fell out at. Holtz’s jaw dropped and she just kinda moved her mouth without producing any sound whatsoever. Erin watched in amusement and a small amount of worry. Holtz finally huffed out a breath before launching herself at Erin who released a squeak as she felt Holtz’s tongue brush her lips immediately. She sunk into the kiss and let her hands travel over Holtz’s back before ending wrapped in her blonde curls. Holtz whimpered vaguely at the slight tug she felt in her hair before letting her own hands drift down Erin’s sides, tucking them snugly in Erin’s back pockets and pulling her closer. Erin regretfully pulled away and grinned at Holtz, a question in her eyes.

“Yes. Definitely yes. I’d love to move in with my two favourite people in the whole entire world!” Holtz nodded and gently started kissing down Erin’s jawline.

  
“However, when Kev asks you in about three hours, act surprised,” Erin muttered sheepishly.

“Really?” Holtz sniggered against her neck before lightly nipping her skin.

“Really. He wanted to be the one to ask you,” Erin explained, tilting her head back slightly.

  
“Sure! I can act,” Holtz replied, suddenly straightening up and smoothing out her tie and pulled her glasses back over her eyes from where Erin had pushed them up into her hair. Erin frowned at the change in attitude but shook her head, probably a good thing they stopped otherwise Erin was sure they would’ve scarred Kevin even more.

“Righttttt,” Erin said skeptically. Last time Holtz had said that things did not end well, aka the time that they had to pretend they weren’t dating (long story)... well, it did end well for Holtz because at least it wasn’t her parents they traumatized. Long story short; Holtz can’t act. Well, she can’t act that she isn’t in love with someone for more than an hour.

“I’m serious! I could be in a movie I’m that good,” Holtz insisted as they walked into the living room.

“I’d watch that movie,” Erin teased.

“I’d get all the ladies in love with the Holtzmann not matter what film it was babe,” Holtz winked before landing heavily on the sofa next to Kevin, “So what we having for dinner?”

\----

The three of them had just finished their chinese take out when Kev looked up at Holtz, a serious look on his face.

“Mom,” He started. Erin looked up as did Holtz, boy this was gonna be confusing.

“I assume you mean me kiddo from the way you’re staring holes into my head,” Holtz deadpanned. Kevin looked at Holtz weirdly.

“Well yeah; you’re mom. She’s momma,” Kevin said bluntly, the two adults grinned before Kevin continued. “Anyway, mom, we were wondering if you would wanna stay with us… like always.”   
  
“You mean like move in with you guys?” Holtz asked, taming the excitement slightly so she seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yeah.” Kevin nodded without hesitation,

“Definitely! That would be awesome Kev kev!” Holtz grinned and ruffled his hair as she walked past to put the take out boxes on the counter top. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before walking over to stand behind Erin, placing a slow kiss to her lips before resting her head against Erin’s temple, “Told you I could act.” She whispered in Erin’s ear, nipping her earlobe lightly before going out to the living room, “C’mon you two! I wanna watch a cartoon!” She yelled and Kevin levelled Erin with a look.

“You already asked her didn’t you,” He said, already knowing the answer. Erin smiled sheepishly before calling out to Holtz.

“Told you you can’t act!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are ready for the last few fluff filled chapters and believe me they will be fucking bursting with fluff.
> 
> Anywho... comment below because I need motivation to finish this story. or join me on my tumblr @viper476. OH and don't forget that lovely kudos! *mwah* love ya guys support of this story :)


	18. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kevin's birthday... need I say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter my wonderful readers :)
> 
> OH and I realise I don't say this enough: thank you so much to my wonderful beta for taking the time to give this old fanfic a double check of awesomeness :)

It was Monday and Patty was bored out of her mind. Marking elementary history papers was boring. Unfortunately, it was her job. Just as she thought ‘I need a distraction’, Holtz kicked the door open and slid across the tiled floor on her knees, her headphones sitting snugly on her ears. Patty jumped but laughed along with Holtz who laid, like a starfish on the floor.

“You doing okay Holtzy?” Patty asked, once Holtz chucked the headphones on a desk behind her.

“Noooooo!” She whinned.

“C’mon, tell Patty all about it,” Patty grinned, laying down her pen.

“Ever find it weird you speak in third person sometimes?” Holtz sat up, twiddling her glasses between her fingers.

“Oh no! No changing the subject,” Patty glared lightly. Holtz rolled her eyes and sighed.

“It’s Kev’s birthday on Friday,” Holtz replied slowly.

“And?” Patty prompted.

“I don’t know what to get him…” Holtz muttered. Patty chuckled and smiled.

“He’ll like anything you get him Holtzy,” She reassured.

“Yeah but…. like what the hell do you get a ten year old?” Holtz whined again.

“I don’t know. What does he like?” Patty asked with a shrug.

“Er… Physics. Marvel. Recently likes watching Supergirl and Star Wars,” Holtz said, face scrunched up in thought.

“Why not make him something?” Patty suggested. Holtz thought about this before shooting up off the floor.

“Thanks Pattycake!” She called over her shoulder as she ran out the room.

“Don’t call me that!” Patty yelled after her. She sighed and picked up her pen to finish her work. That was a short distraction.

\----

“Hey Mom!” Kevin yelled above the noise of Holtz’s workshop.

“Hey Kiddo!” Holtz replied, shutting off the music and blowtorch. Following an incident with said blowtorch, Erin made her promise not to use it around Kevin (long story). “Erin caught up at work again?” Kevin nodded and sat on the seat opposite Holtz’s worktable.

  
“Whatcha working on?” He asked, peering over the metal chunks on the desk. Holtz leaned forward, blocking it from his view.

“Top secret buddy,” Holtz winked and put it away in the small safe she kept under the desk.

“Oooh can I see!?” Kevin jumped off his chair.

“What part of secret don’t you understand Kev?” Holtz laughed.

“But I wanna see!” Kevin protested. Holtz grinned and ruffled his hair.

“Maybe you’ll see it on Friday,” Holtz replied, casually sitting on her desk and staring out the door. Kevin gasped and ran around excitedly.

  
“Is it for my birthday?” He asked. Suddenly, he paused and pouted lightly, “Well now I wanna know more!” He folded his arms and stood in front of Holtz, playing his final card; the puppy dog eyes. Holtz looked away and luckily caught sight of Erin standing in the doorway.

“Won’t work this time Kev,” Holtz grinned and motioned her head towards Erin, “Your mom’s here.” 

Kevin didn’t look away, just narrowed his eyes and made Holtz shift nervously. She didn’t like keeping things from him. Holtz shot Erin a look that she thankfully understood and watched her as her heels clicked across the floor, the sound drawing Holtz’s eyes down and she slowly trailed them back up, biting her lip before she made eye contact with Erin who smirked and put her hand on Kevin’s head.

“You teasing Holtzy Kev?” Erin asked lightly, as though Holtz wasn’t looking like she wanted to jump her right that second.

  
“Yeah, it must run in the family,” Holtz muttered as she took a deep breath. Erin just looked amused and pressed a lingering kiss to Holtz’s cheek.

“You staying longer?” Erin asked, ignoring Holtz’s looks and mutterings.

“Uh huh. I got some work to finish but I’ll be home for dinner babe,” Holtz walked past her, kissing her chastely as she returned to the workbench. She barely heard the two leave, entirely wrapped up in her own thoughts. 

It had been about three weeks since the whole Phil thing and Holtz had officially moved in with the Gilbert’s two days ago… She still kept her old apartment, but more as a place to keep the majority of metal scraps and blueprint, her mad scientist den as it were. She also didn’t want her landlord to see the large burn marks on practically every wall. Anyway, Holtz flicked on her boombox and let the music drown out her thoughts so she could focus on Kevin’s birthday present… and maybe something else that would come in handy soon.

\----

It was Wednesday. Abby was tired. Marking her students thesis’ was tiring but as it was her job, it unfortunately had to be done. She needed a break. No sooner had she thought it, Erin came strutting into the lab, a large grin on her face.

“How you doing Erin?” Abby asked with a smile of her own.

“Great! Even though I think Holtz is  _ making _ Kev something for his birthday,” She replied, giggling with a bit of nervous excitement at the very thought, fire and radiation dancing in her mind's eye.

“She probably got stuck for ideas,” Abby chuckled, “But still, that’s cute,” She added.

  
“Yeah…” Erin said dreamily, “It’s great.”   
  
“Yeah, I think you already said that Erin,” Abby laughed as Erin came back to Earth from planet Holtz.

“Shut up,” She muttered.

“No, I think it’s awesome how happy you are now that all that Phil crap is behind you,” Abby insisted and Erin grinned at her friend's words. Erin watched as Abby’s face took on an expression of supposed nonchalance, “Holtz, errr, asked about anything recently? Given any hints that she will ask about, ya know, something?” Erin rolled her eyes.

“Abby, stop it!” She replied lightly, not that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind a few times recently. Abby shrugged.

“Alrighty then, but don’t deny you haven’t thought about it,” Abby pointed out, returning to her papers.

“Whatever! I have a lecture next so hush you,” Erin replied, waving goodbye before entering the lecture hall connected to their lab.

\----

It was Thursday night. Erin’s house was surprisingly quiet. Holtz was still at school, finishing up her project and Kevin, oddly enough, was already getting ready for bed albeit with a lack of his usual birthday enthusiasm. Erin poked her head around the bathroom door and saw Kevin staring at the mirror, completely checked out.

“Kev? You okay?” She asked gently. Kevin sighed and looked over at his mom, eyes misting over,

“Rowan said some things today,” he muttered. Erin felt the anger well up but pushed it aside to take Kevin in her arms.

“What kind of things?” She ran her fingers through his usually styled hair.

“Just some stuff about you and mom,” Kevin looked down at the ground, “I.. I would’ve hit him but I promised Mom I wouldn’t get into anymore trouble at school,” Kevin added. Erin sighed, she wasn’t going to pretend that she didn’t see this coming but what kind of an ass does this the day before his birthday? 

“Don’t listen to him baby, he’s just some mean kid who clearly isn’t as smart as you and needs to feel better about something,” Erin said soothingly, brushing his hair from his face and smiled. “Who knows, maybe Holtzy made you something for tomorrow!” 

Kevin smiled and his eyes got some of his usual mischief back, “I know she is! It’s her top secret project that I’m not allowed to see!” He said excitedly.

  
“Well if you go to sleep now, tomorrow will be here faster,” Erin said with a grin, as Kevin laughed and hugged her tightly.

“Thanks Momma,” He whispered, before heading off to bed. Erin turned off the bathroom light and sat down on the couch in the living room. It felt like hours passed before Holtz returned but it was probably only half an hour. Erin heard the door shut and Holtz kicking off her boots.

“Hey babe! Gimme a hand?” Holtz called out. Erin got up and went out to the hallway where she watched Holtz struggle to maintain her hold on a huge box. Erin raised an eyebrow but grabbed one side to avoid it falling.

“What the hell is in this?” Erin gritted out when she felt how heavy it was. A sudden flush went across her face as she suddenly realised that Holtz had probably carried this to and from her Jeep. Holtz tilted her head with a smug smirk on her face, noticing Erin’s sudden wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“Yes, I did carry this myself to and from my Jeep,” Holtz said smugly. Erin spluttered and glared before helping put the box on the kitchen table.

“Wha… pfft… I wasn’t… thinking that…” Erin trailed off when she saw Holtz look at her with disbelief.

“You’re a worse actor than me hot stuff,” Holtz teased, before opening the box and letting Erin look inside. Her eyes widened as she took in the large metal sculpture inside.

“Wow…. Holtz, that’s incredible! It must’ve taken months,” Erin mused in wonder. Holtz preened slightly at the compliments before shrugging.

“Started on Monday,” She said nonchalantly. Erin’s head whipped around to her, shock on her face.

  
“Monday? As in four days ago?” Erin asked. Holtz nodded in confirmation and Erin grinned, wrapping her arms around Holtz’s neck. Holtz automatically brought her hands up to Erin’s waist and tilted her head back slightly to look her in the eye.

“Yes Erin?” Holtz asked, when Erin just looked at her. Erin shook her head and bowed her head to place a kiss on Holtz’s lips.

“Nothing. Just realising how lucky I am,” Erin sighed, pressing her forehead against Holtz’s. Holtz frowned.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” She asked. Erin chuckled and led them both to the bedroom. Holtz smirked, “Why Dr. Gilbert, so forward!” Holtz clutched her free hand to her chest. Erin laughed and swatted at her arm.

  
“I’m tired therefore, tonight, we’re sleeping, and only sleeping-” Erin said, pulling out her pajamas.

  
“Awww.” Holtz whined.

  
“And you’re the perfect pillow to sleep on,” Erin continued, ignoring Holtz’s interruption.

“Yessss!” Holtz winked, at Erin before quickly changing and jumping into bed, literally. Erin climbed in and immediately found herself pulled into Holtz’s side, Holtz’s arm slung over her hips and her chin on her shoulder.

“Aren’t I supposed to be sleeping on you?” Erin asked quietly.

“Ya snooze ya lose babe,” Holtz yawned, eyes closed as she pressed a kiss to Erin’s bare shoulder.

“It’s a win either way Holtzy. Love you,” Erin whispered, closing her eyes and wrapping her own arms around Holtz, hugging her close.

“Love you too Er,” Holtz murmured.

\----

Holtz woke up a split second before Kevin belly flopped on top of both her and Erin. Holtz let out a groan while Erin just whined in her sleep.

“Momma wake up!” Kevin said loudly in Erin’s ear.

“Five more minutes,” Erin mumbled, pulling Holtz closer, burrowing into her neck. Holtz rolled her eyes. Erin was awake because Holtz could feel her smiling against her neck but before Holtz could call her out, Erin started placing small, gentle kisses along her neck. Any words Holtz was going to say got stuck in her throat… until Erin lightly bit her earlobe, making her jump out of her skin.

  
“Erin! No biting babe!” Holtz yelped.

“Mom ew, gross, didn’t need to know that,” Kevin shuddered and poked Erin repeatedly until she turned over.

“Not the birthday present you wanted huh Kev?” Holtz teased. Kevin suddenly forgot about what just happened and bounced on the bed.

“It’s my birthday!” He yelled, Erin winced and Holtz had a matching grin to Kevin’s. Erin felt Holtz move and grabbed her wrist lightly.

“Don’t,” She warned.

“Don’t what?” Holtz asked innocently.

“Do not even  _ think _ about starting to  jump on this bed with our son,” Erin said, her words flowing so naturally that it took a while for either of them to notice. Erin let Kevin tire himself out before telling him to go get ready for school, it was Friday after all. Erin collapsed back on the bed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, all she could see was Holtz, leaning over her.

“Our son huh?” Holtz quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the stuttering and blushing. But it never came. Instead Holtz got Erin, pulling her closer with a hand on the back of her neck and a sly smile.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Erin whispered against Holtz’s lips. Holtz whimpered quietly and leaned down the last few centimetres to capture Erin’s lips in a slow and  _ very  _ sensual kiss. It was slowly getting increasingly more than should really be appropriate on a school morning, with Holtz’s hands drifting lower and Erin letting her kiss down her neck with her eyes slipping shut, when Kevin called out,

  
“Mom! Momma!” Holtz groaned and leaned back so she was straddling Erin’s hips.

“What Kev Kev?” Holtz yelled back.

“Box!” He replied. Erin looked up at Holtz with a confused look in her eye, hands resting on Holtz’s thighs bracketing her.

“Box?” Holtz muttered. Her eyes popped open wider, “Oh shit. Box!” She tugged Erin out of bed and pulled her into the kitchen.

“Oh... Box!” Erin repeated when she remembered the birthday present Holtz brought back yesterday night. Kevin was almost vibrating on the spot as he glanced from the box to Holtz and Erin. Holtz wrapped him up in a hug and picked him, carrying him into his room.

“Hey mom!” He exclaimed.

“Nuh uh. You gotta wait here while I set it up little dude,” Holtz explained, “Momma will come get you when I’m done.” Holtz rushed back to the kitchen and nodded towards the box.

  
“Need a hand?” Erin asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Duh!” Holtz replied. They quickly got the sculpture out of the box and onto the kitchen table. Holtz grabbed her tool box and did some last minute touch ups before telling Erin to grab Kevin. Holtz heard Kev come padding around the corner and she grinned, “Happy Birthday Kev!” 

Kevin looked in awe at the large metal sculpture of an atom on the table. He ran up to it and looked it over, upon closer inspection Kevin saw that it wasn’t exactly a true depiction of an atom; it still had three rings around a nucleus, as well as three electrons, one on each ring but they weren’t the normal spheres. The nucleus was instead the Supergirl logo, one electron was Captain America’s shield, another was the Death Star and the final electron was a small ghost covered with a red cross over it. He grinned at Holtz before launching himself at her,

  
“Best birthday ever mom!” He whispered into her ear, making Holtz’s grin grow and had her wrapping an arm around Erin to pull her into the hug as well. The three of them broke apart, Erin clapped her hands.

  
“Right Kev, school time. Rest of your presents when you get home,” Erin announced, moving around the kitchen to make some breakfast. Kevin whined and tried to argue but Holtz just coughed and gave him a pointed look.

  
“Fine,” Kevin muttered.

“You can however open your cards,” Holtz mentioned, putting a small pile of envelopes in front of him.

  
“Awesome!” Kevin started to open them as Erin put down three plates and the three of them laughed and joked their way through breakfast.

“C’mon. Let’s go.” Holtz herded them all out the door and back into their routine. Erin headed to meet Abby, who yelled out her car window.

  
“Happy Birthday Kevin!”   
  
“Thank’s Aunt Abby!” Kevin replied, wandering along to meet Mike Hat, while Holtz pulled herself up into her jeep, calling Erin back. Erin frowned and went over to stand next to the drivers door.

“Yeah Holtz?” Erin asked as Holtz rolled down the window and stuck her head out. Holtz kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling away slowly once she was sure Erin was dazed and tingling.

“Finish what we started later?” Holtz asked with a wink and a smirk. Erin nodded distractedly, Holtz smugness increased and she pressed one last kiss to her lips before saluting her goodbye and driving off. Erin walked back to Abby who looked at her with a cheeky smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Finish what you started huh?” She teased as Erin rolled her eyes and smacked her arm.

“Shut up, Erin replied, stifling the grin that threatened to escape.

“Yeah yeah, we all know what’s going on tonight,” Abby stuck her tongue out as she started driving. Erin blushed and ducked her head.

  
“Abby!”   
  
“What? C’mon it’s not exactly subtle that Holtz has got the moves like jagger Erin,” Abby said casually.

  
“You have no idea,” Erin muttered with a smirk.

“What was that?” Abby asked with a grin.

  
“Nothing,” Erin replied innocently.

\----

Alright so school was as dull as it ever was on a Friday. Which means loud rowdy nine year olds ready for the weekend. Also Patty got them chocolate cake for Kevin’s birthday so add copious amounts of sugar and the noise just rises. Holtz was practically buzzing as she drove Kevin to Columbia so they could pick up Erin from work. Her bright red Jeep pulled up just as Erin walked out of the physics block. Holtz honked the horn and rolled down the passenger window,

“Yo babe! Get in!” She yelled excitedly, making a few heads turn and some laugh at the ridiculous girls in love while Kevin almost cried with laughter at the sight of Erin trying not to laugh and Holtz grinning lopsidedly at her as she climbed into the Jeep,

“Bye guys!” Abby called out and Holtz winked as she pulled away from the curb. The ride home was filled with laughter and Erin asking how school was blah de blah. Kevin was impatient so as soon as the car came to a stop he was out like a shot. Erin just leaned across the console and gave Holtz a lingering kiss,

“Hi.” She breathed,

“Hey yourself.” Holtz replied softly, “C’mon before Kevin breaks down the door.”

\----

The day was coming to a close and the family was just finishing up their traditional Birthday Waffle dinner when Kevin yawned, starting to crash from his sugar high all day.

“Bedtime Kiddo,” Erin said gently, Kevin shook his head.

“I wanna watch my new film,” Kevin said, looking to Holtz hopefully.

“Sure thing Kev,” Holtz nodded, “Why don’t you get your pj’s on and set it up while me and momma clean up here,” She had barely finished her sentence before Kevin was gone.

“Why’d you agree to the film?” Erin whined.

“Because he’ll be asleep in half an hour,” Holtz shrugged and cleaned up while Erin leaned against the counter.

Erin watched as Holtz closed the last cabinet and walked purposefully over to where Erin stood before leaning up and kissing her briefly. Erin huffed and was about to say something when Holtz’s hands slipped under her t-shirt and her lips trailed down her jaw all the way to her collarbone. Holtz cheekily nipped Erin’s neck before pulling away and walking out to the living room. Erin followed, feeling tingly and numb for the second time that day. She sat down next to Holtz and rested her hand on Holtz’s inner thigh before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“Can’t wait to finish what we started,” Erin whispered, once again biting Holtz’s earlobe, taking the engineer by surprise.

“Again with the biting?” She asked. Erin’s reply was cut off when Kevin squeezed his way between them and pressed play.

“Have a good birthday kiddo?” Erin asked.

“The best!” Kevin replied with a grin.

“Great,” Erin nodded her head and focused on the movie. Well, she was before Holtz wrapped an arm around her and Kevin, tugging them both closer to her and began trailing her fingertips up and down Erin’s arm, lightly drawing circles every now and then. To say it was distracting was a severe understatement. Erin just grinned slyly to herself as a thought drifted across her mind. Holtz noticed and swallowed roughly, a single thought crossing her mind, ‘ _ I am so screwed, literally!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so keep those awesome comments and kudos coming - always warms my heart when I get a new comment dudes and dudettes.
> 
> Or come find me on tumblr if ya wanna chat about anything because I'm always available :) @viper476


	19. Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later and Holtz is finally prepared to jump to the next step in her relationship with Erin. But has Kevin screwed up her plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was cute to write and OMG only two chapters left you guys!!
> 
> I've got one epilogue coming up and I want to thank my friend Commandercartinelli for the inspiration for that one.  
> And that last few days before Christmas (aka probably between the 22-24) I shall be posting a special Christmas chapter to round off the best thing that I've had the pleasure of writing this year.
> 
> So enjoy the cuteness my readers :)

It had been six months since Kevin’s birthday. Six months and now Holtz was back to having a panic attack. Erin was stuck in another four hour meeting at work so it was Holtz and Kevin for the evening. Except, they were still at school. In Holtz’s workshop. Trying to fix the major incident that had literally just happened.

“Kev, what the hell am I going to do?” Holtz was pacing back and forth in front of her workbench as Kevin, who had a pair of her yellow goggles on, peered at the situation in front of him. The situation, you see, was not a favourable one. For the last seven months, Holtz had been painstakingly slaving over making a ring for Erin. An engagement ring to be precise. It was handmade from scrap metal but had been turned into a piece of engineering perfection by Holtz. Meticulously melded together from scrap metals Holtz got from outside Zhu’s, the ring was a perfect fit for Erin’s finger. Holtz had spent hours engraving the ring, making it one of a kind.

And now, it was ruined.

“Mom, calm down,” Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up straight from being leant over the bench.

“Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to stay calm?” Holtz squeaked and ran her hands through her messy curls, knocking her own goggles onto the floor. Kevin sighed and carefully pulled his glasses off to rest on the table.

“Well we have a week,” Kevin started and glared when Holtz went to interrupt, “I think we can save it.”   
  
“But how did this even happen?” Holtz whined, grabbing the now very disfigured ring. One accidental incident with an upgraded blowtorch had ensured the charred and bent look it sported. Kevin winced and rubbed the back of his neck; a trait he had picked up from Holtz after too many ‘upgrades’ had gone wrong.

“About that…” Kevin smiled sheepishly.

“Oh Kevin, what did you do?” Holtz cried in anguish.

“It was an accident, I swear Holtz! I just wanted to make Mike Hat a present using your blowtorch and well… I didn’t realise your super top secret project was momma’s engagement ring and I just put the torch down for a few seconds!” Kevin rushed out, waving his hands around during his explanation. Holtz sighed and reached over to flick his ear.

“OW!”   
  
“That’s what you get for using my tools without supervision. That, and no TV for two weeks.” Holtz shook her head.

“What!” Kevin said before watching Holtz glare at him, “I mean… that seems fair.”   
  
“That’s what I thought. Now help your mom out here and go grab some metal from my junk over there so I can salvage my engagement ring,” Holtz clapped her hands, missing Patty and Abby walking by just as she shooed Kevin away.

“Did I hear the words “ _ engagement ring _ ’ ” Patty yelled, tearing into the room with Abby hot on her heels.

“Holy crap!” Holtz jumped, turning to face her friends.

“Yeah, Mom’s gonna propose next week on their anniversary, like a romantic nerd!” Kevin answered from across the room.

  
“Zip it Kid or no TV for three weeks!” Holtz threatened, but they all knew it was an empty threat.

“For real Holtzy?” Patty asked. Holtz grinned and nodded.

“Congrats you glorious weirdo!” Abby said with a smirk. Kevin came back over with his arms full of silvery metals and dumps them on the workbench. 

“What’s all this?”   
  
“Ah so there was a slight incident…” Holtz began explaining their current situation and Patty just face palmed while Abby laughed.

\----

Five days. It had been five days. The ring was fixed. Two days remained before Holtz went all out. Go big or go home. It had been her motto for three months while she planned her biggest romantic gesture of the century. Of course Kevin had noticed her planning at school, and he insisted on helping to make it perfect. In the end, it was pretty damn good if Kevin said so himself. But of course, Holtz always managed to throw a wrench in their plans.

It was date night, something that hadn’t happened for at least a month due to excessive work loads and panicking about making the perfect ring. Kevin was out at Mike Hat’s for the night and Erin and Holtz had decided a night in. Naturally, they ordered from Zhu’s and were sitting on the sofa watching Alice In Wonderland (“Please Erin!” “Only because it’s quirky like you”). They had finished their take out and were now vaguely watching the film while talking about everything they thought of.

“Just saying, I could totally take down a blue ten foot ghost with nothing but my new prototype pistols,” Holtz insisted, laughing lightly with Erin.

“And you’d look totally hot whilst doing it,” Erin replied, nuzzling Holtz’s neck gently.

“I look hot doing anything babe,” Holtz said smugly, pressing a kiss to Erin’s lips. Erin hummed and turned back to look at the film. Holtz would later swear she hadn’t meant to let it just slip out but everything was so loving and romantic, it just sorta did.

“Will you marry me?” Holtz said quietly, mildly surprised Erin didn’t get whiplash the way her head spun to look at her.

“Huh?” Erin so articulately replied.

“Will  _ you _ , Erin Gilbert, love of my life, do the fine honor of marrying this humble engineer?” Holtz repeated with a sparkle in her blue eyes. Erin’s jaw dropped slightly and Holtz rolled her eyes and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, pulling out the ring from her waistcoat pocket. “I think this is where you say yes?” She said cheekily. Erin blinked a few times, looked down at the ring Holtz held in her palm and a massive grin spread across her face, “Ohmygod YES!” 

Holtz wince at the close proximity of Erin yelling but smiled nonetheless. Holtz slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. Erin wrapped her hands around Holtz’s neck and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss as Holtz put her hands on her hips. Erin squeaked quietly when Holtz pulled her into her lap and smiled before pulling back slightly.

“Oh by the way; Kev and I planned this huge surprise…” Holtz trailed off to press a collection of kisses down Erin’s neck and nip at her collarbone, “So act surprised when I whisk you away on Tuesday night.” Erin opened her eyes and looked down at Holtz.

  
“Sure. Surprised. Gotcha,” She muttered, her mind a tad hazy and definitely too overloaded to process all this. Erin lifted her hand in front of both of their faces and looked at the band on her finger. It was a plain silver band but had Holtz’s signature look, messy yet somehow the best thing she’d ever seen. It wasn’t like it was completely awful, quite the opposite; it looked professionally made and the engraving was beautifully done. Holtz grinned when Erin read it.

“Yes, I did go there babe! I totally put that on your engagement ring,” Holtz smirked, chuckling when Erin smacked the back of her head lightly before tangling her hand in her hair at the nape of her neck.

“You engraved, “Come here often?” on my engagement ring,” Erin deadpanned. Holtz just twisted the ring around.

  
“This is the main one though,” Holtz said quietly. Erin smiled and bit her lip.

“Yeah, but I’m still going the show the other one first when anyone asks,” Erin began, “I love you too Holtz.” She ran her finger across the three small words engraved on the ring.

_ I love you _

\----

Fast forward two days later, and Kevin was eyeing Holtz and Erin suspiciously. Holtz had just told Erin to get ready because they were going out, saying that Kevin was old enough to stay in the house by himself for a few hours and that yes his TV ban had been lifted. Holtz was oozing energy and it must’ve rubbed off on Erin because their happiness levels were at an all time high. Erin had regretfully given the ring back to Holtz so Kevin wouldn’t know Holtz had jumped the gun, as it were. The couple were out the door a few minutes later and it clicked in Kevin’s head.

“Those two would never make it as actresses,” He muttered, as he turned the TV on.

Holtz had just pulled up to the Empire State Building and Erin grinned at the cliché. “You were going to propose on the top floor?” Erin asked.

Holtz shrugged and moved to get out of her car. The couple strolled down the street and Erin began to notice that the building was already closed for the day. Holtz just walked up to the security and winked at the man there. He smirked and let them through without speaking.

“Dave there owes me a favor,” Holtz said, answering Erin’s unasked question. They made their way to the elevators and a few minutes later, they were stepping out into the top floor of the Empire State Building. It was a beautiful sight; New York at night from the highest point. Truly was a perfect place to propose.

“This is amazing Holtz,” Erin sighed, resting her head on Holtz’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Wait for it, it gets even better!” Holtz replied smugly. They stood there for a few more minutes before a plane drove by. Erin burst out laughing when she saw the bright sign trailing behind it with ‘Hey Erin! I assume your answer is yes anyway but I want to ask anyways. Will you marry this crazy nuclear engineer?’ in bright neon green writing.

“You’re so cocky, even during romantic gestures!” Erin laughed and Holtz just kissed her. Pulling the ring out and putting it on her finger again. “Still, this was perfect.”   
  
“Thanks babe!” Holtz grinned and pulled out her phone, dialling a number before yelling into her phone, “Hey Frankie! Yeah she said yes! Flip the switch!” Erin looked confused before Holtz pointed to the plane. The trailing banner had changed to to say ‘Love you Erin! Spring Wedding FYI’ Erin laughed again and pulled Holtz closer, the pair looking over New York with their arms around the woman they loved.

\----

The next day Erin walked into her lecture a few minutes late, surprised to see Abby standing at the front of the hall, with all her students already sat down. Erin slowed her walk and cautiously made her way to the front.

  
“Abby…” She said warily. Abby winked and called one of her students up.

“Dr. Gilbert, we saw you got engaged last night and we just wanted to say congrats, and also show you the video, because you probably haven’t seen it yet, as you were a bit busy,” the student said, giggling as Abby pressed play on her computer. Erin watched in shock as Holtz’s entire plan was broadcast on the local news channel.

“Are you kidding me?” Erin said, Abby snorted.

“Nah, Holtz out did herself this time. You guys literally made the news. How cool is that?” Abby said. Erin just took a deep breath and called Holtz. “Speakerphone,” Abby said around a fake cough. Erin rolled her eyes and put it on speaker so her entire Physics lecture could hear.

“Hey babe,” Holtz answered.

  
“Holtz-” Erin began.

  
“Okay, so the hole in the back of the sofa was an accident and I though me and Kev did a good job of patching it up, but I’m so sorry!” Holtz interrupted when she heard Erin’s tone.

  
“What?” Erin said.

“And now I’m assuming this is not about the sofa,” Holtz murmured, “The sofa’s fine nothing happened to it,” Holtz said louder, trying to backtrack.

“We’ll come back to that later Holtz. Have you seen the news today babe?” She asked sweetly. There was a pause,

“Definitely not…” Holtz muttered.

“Did you plan that too?” Erin asked innocently.

“What you think, I have friends in the news network?! I’m connected, but not that connected. That was just a happy coincidence,” Holtz replied, “I’m on speaker right now, aren’t I?” Erin paused.

“What makes you think that?” She asked slowly.

“Because I’m fairly certain we are in the same situation; I’ve got you on speaker with my entire classroom of ten year olds and Patty listening in,” Holtz laughed. Erin sighed.

“Abby made me do it. Say hi guys,” Erin held the phone up and a chorus of ‘heys’ could be heard from both sides of the phone.

“Well then, I’ll see you tonight?” Holtz asked.

“Yeah, love you,” Erin replied, blushing lightly.

“Love you too,” Holtz said, before the call cut out. Erin shook her head and turned back to her class.   
  
“Right. Books out, you sneaky students. Abby, just for that, you can take this lecture while I get a coffee. God knows I need it,” Erin walked out the room with Abby sputtering behind her. While she waited for her coffee, Erin ran her thumb over the ring again and smiled.

Who would’ve guessed that one parent-teacher conference would give Erin her happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for your support and don't you guys worry I think I may have a few ideas lined up for a sequel if anyone's interested...
> 
> And of course come check me out... I mean come check out my tumblr @viper476 ;)


	20. The End to a Beautiful Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve with the newly engaged is... interesting if not *frustrating* for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I apologise profusely for the absolute lack of writing these past few weeks. The motivation was lacking but I refuse to leave my masterpiece unfinished. So here it is the penultimate chapter :)
> 
> I'm aware this was supposed to be a Christmas chapter but I've discovered I can't bring myself to write about Christmas... no idea why just can't write it. And yes I'm aware I'm a day or ten late with NYE but fuck it!
> 
> ALSO this one wasn't beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes :)

Holtz was once again standing on the highest floor of the Empire State building, Erin wrapped around her and a flute of champagne in one hand with the other curled around Erin’s waist. It was ten minutes to the New Year was upon them; ten minutes left of 2016. However the couple was not alone this time in their escape to the roof, they were currently taking part in the best New Year’s Party in New York… well that’s what Abby called it. The roof was mainly just Abby, Patty, Kevin, Holtz and Erin along with a few close work colleagues and some of Kevin’s friends and parents.

“You having fun Holtz?” Erin asked quietly, almost lost in the loudness of the party behind them. They had stepped away to a slightly quieter balcony to get some peace. Holtz grinned and tilted her head up to look at Erin.

“Definitely the best way to end the year babe.” Holtz replied smoothly. Erin grinned and leaned down to press her lips to Holtz’s

\----

_ Five hours earlier _

“Come on Holtz, it’ll be fun!” Erin whined lightly at her fiancé. Erin grinned at the thought; in four months she would get to call Holtzmann her wife.

“Stop grinning creepily and maybe I’ll say yes.” Holtz teased and tugged Erin to sit on her lap. Erin rolled her eyes,

  
“Not my fault  _ someone _ proposed and made me happy again, we wouldn’t have the grinning creeping you out.” Erin said with a prod to Holtz’s shoulder,   
  


“But then where would you be without me?” Holtz tilted her head back and the left to look at Erin cheekily,

“Probably in a less crazy state of mind.” Erin replied seriously before grinning again, “Seriously though, I’m just a girl in love with a girl.” Holtz nodded along before stopping and frowning before exclaiming,

  
“Who?!” Erin burst out laughing and Holtz soon followed with a chuckle, “I’m kidding, I love you too buuuttt, we need to go and get ready for this party.” Holtz said, running her hands down Erin’s side,

“Wait, seriously, you’re coming?” Erin pushed back with a hand on Holtz’s shoulder as she rolled her eyes,

“Of course I am. Did you really expect me to let you go and have some creep give you a midnight kiss?” Holtz deadpanned. Erin smiled sheepishly,

“I forgot about that…” Erin replied,

“Really on what planet would a skip a chance to kiss you?” Holtz scoffed before standing up, effectively pulling Erin up with her keeping her flush against her, “I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up.” Holtz said, capturing Erin’s lips in a searing kiss that left the physicist dazed. Holtz just winked and headed for the front door; she had already opened it when Erin snapped back to reality and called out,

“Wait. Holtz you live here. Where are you going?” Erin watched as Holtz winked and popped her head back around the almost shut door,

  
“To get my suit.” Holtz slammed the door and Kevin came out of the kitchen,

“Where’s mom going?” He asked with a frown. Erin’s eyes were wide and she picked her jaw up off of the ground,

  
“Holtz went to grab her suit.” Erin said dumbly, turning her head to look at Kevin who just sighed and shook his head.

“And you need to have a cold shower and put on your dress for tonight. While I go and look smart for a ten year old.” Kevin prompted, gently moving Erin towards her bedroom.

“Wait a second young man.” Erin skid to a halt in the hallway, “What was that first part?” Kevin raised an eyebrow,

  
“Seriously, you had that look in your eye. It’s disturbing.” He said bluntly as Erin willed herself not to blush before stuttering and moving to get ready.

It had been an hour. Erin was fidgeting. Abby and Patty had already turned up looking fabulous as ever. Erin herself was torn between anxious about why Holtz was late and being excited about seeing her in a suit again… because damn. Erin ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out; she had gone with her most recent dress, one that Holtz had actually bought her for Christmas. It was a short(ish) dress, blue, red and black vertical stripes in design with white flowers adorning the majority of design; stopping mid thigh left it smart but still enough to make her legs look awesome. Paired with red heels it was almost a guarantee to smack Holtz on her ass when she got home. There was a faint slam of the front door; speak of the devil as it were. Holtz rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen where Erin was hiding and stopped in her tracks in the doorway. Erin smiled smugly, just to complete the absolute hold she had over Holtz; she knows she’s hot. Sue her.

Of course that smug smile was wiped off of her face when she properly looked at Holtz. Either Holtz guessed that Erin would wear her new dress or it was a complete coincidence but Holtz’s suit matched perfectly; a totally deep red suit, paired with red tie and waistcoat made the crisp white shirt she wore stand out perfectly. Erin thought it couldn’t get any better but then she saw the shoes. The metaphorical cherry on top of this beautiful woman. A pair of sheer black heels. While they were definitely shorter than Erin’s were still heels and by God Holtz knew how to work it. Erin was floored. Erin finally dragged her eyes back to Holtz’s face and knew it was a mistake to take Holtz out to a formal(ish) party; Holtz had replaced her usually circular yellow glasses with what looked like a pair of modified RayBan’s. They had the same yellow lens and the same black framing from the usual sunglasses but still had that steampunk feel. Dammit Erin could almost see the blue eyes glinting with a knowing sparkle and they were dimmed by the yellow.

“Shut it Holtz.” Erin muttered when Holtz drifted closer as it became clear Erin was not exactly of sound mind. Erin sighed when she could almost feel Holtz’s reply before she even opened her mouth.

“Why don’t you make me?” Holtz replied with a smirk. Erin rolled her eyes but still tugged on what was available of her tie.

“I knew you would say that.” Erin mused, taking her hands off the tie and smoothing it out before laying her hands on her lapels.

“You threw me a slow ball babe, I had to take a swing.” Holtz justified before looking up and down, “You look incredible Erin.” Holtz said sincerely. Erin tilted her head and looked down at Holtz.

“You look… shorter.” Erin said before slapping Holtz gently on the side of her face, letting her hand linger before walking past Holtz with a smile. Holtz’s jaw drops and she spins around to catch Erin by her wrist and pull her back towards her.

“You are literally like two inches taller than me.” Holtz protested as Erin dipped her head to kiss her. Holtz let her hand run up Erin’s arm and rest on the back of her neck as she kissed her deeper and slower, making the physicist whimper quietly and tug Holtz closer. Holtz bit her lower lip as she pulled away and Erin sighed, “We need to go.” She whispered, breath ghosting over Erin’s lips. Erin shook her head and kissed Holtz again, harder and rougher as she pushed her back until she collided with the kitchen table. Holtz gasped when the table hit her lower back and Erin took her chance to deepen the kiss.

“For someone who was so reluctant to go to this party, you sure want to leave.” Erin murmured against Holtz’s jawline.

“Well if we don’t leave soon, I may end up doing you- It- Us.” Holtz stuttered out as Erin slowly licked and kissed her way down her neck before stopping at the collar of her shirt and pouting. Holtz clenched her jaw and suddenly realised one of her hands had been inching under Erin’s dress. They both froze as they heard a loud cough from the doorway,

“If you're not too busy… we kind of have a party to get to.” Abby said, Erin almost groaning when she felt Holtz cheekily skid her hand up higher for a second before removing it and pushing Erin away gently.

“Let’s go then. What we waiting around for?” Holtz said, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s shoulder as she walked past.

“For you to keep it in your pants maybe.” Patty muttered as Erin straightened out her dress. Holtz laughed and ruffled Kevin’s hair lightly.

“You clean up nice Kev Kev.” Holtz nodded and looked down at Kevin who was wearing a smooth black shirt and smart jeans,

“Thanks mom.” He grinned and Holtz pushed him towards her car as she waited for Erin, who of course was last out.

“You better be right behind us Holtz.” Abby warned as she walked past. Holtz saluted and winked.

“Don’t get kicked out of the Empire State Building for getting it on at the party Holtzy.” Patty laughed when she left. Holtz shrugged.

“You never know Patty.” Holtz joked as Erin came up behind her.

“What don’t you know?” Erin asked. Patty shook her head and walked to the car to join Abby and Kevin.

“How I’m going to keep my hands off you tonight.” Holtz replied without missing a beat. Erin raised an eyebrow and gave Holtz one last exaggerated look of her suit before reconnecting their eyes.

“Likewise.” Erin replied before chucking Holtz the keys, “Lock up babe.” Holtz watched Erin walk down the steps and towards the car. Erin looked over her shoulder and smirked when Holtz stood dumbly next to the door, keys hanging loosely from a finger, eyes somewhere definitely lower than her face. Erin waved coyly and heard the jangle of keys hitting the floor when Holtz rolled her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. Holtz narrowed her eyes as Erin sauntered (yes she sauntered) the rest of the way to the car, knowing that Erin was definitely putting more sway in her hips than usual. Holtz almost smacked herself.

“Seriously get your shit together Holtz.” She muttered as she picked up the keys, locked the house and jogged to the car. She hopped into the driver’s seat and glared at Erin who sat there with an innocent little smile, “You little vixen.” She muttered.

“Don't know what you’re on about Holtz.” Erin replied, lips twitching with a smile that wants to break free.

\----

**“10!”**

Holtz was wrenched from her flash back of the night as the countdown began.

“Lost you there for a while Holtz.” Erin yelled over the sudden noise.

**“9!”**

“Just thinking about how this evening started.” Holtz said with a grin. Erin rolled her eyes,

**“8!”**

“What with you asking who else would kiss me at midnight?” Erin laughed.

**“7!”**

“Who else other than your charming fiancé.” Holtz smiled her most charming smile and could feel Erin melting into her touch.

**“6!”**

“I wouldn’t want to start a new year with anyone else.” Erin grinned and wrapped her arms around Holtz’s neck, pulling her in closer and ducking her head down so that they were millimeters apart.

**“5!”**

“I love you Erin.” Holtz whispered, just loud enough for her to hear over the countdown.

**“4!”**

“I love you too Holtz.” Erin said, the grin not leaving her face.

**“3!”** ****  
  


“Screw it.” Holtz said, pushing forward and capturing Erin’s lips quickly and softly. Erin tightened her hold around her neck and Holtz tilted her head further back to kiss Erin deeper. The rest of the countdown fell on deaf ears and by the time they pulled apart, the fireworks were already well underway.

“Happy new year’s Holtz.” Erin said, running her hands down Holtz’s arm to interlock their fingers.

“Happy new year’s Erin.” Holtz replied with a grin and a light kiss.

“Oh I never asked, how did you manage to book this again?” Erin managed to ask as that light kiss turned into multiple light kisses down the column of her throat.

“I got my ways baby.” Holtz murmured against soft skin, “And I’d really really like to show you some. Now.” Holtz whispered and tugged Erin away from the party.

“Well Kevin already planned a night round Mike’s so yeah.” Erin grinned as they stepped into the elevator.

“Aren’t you lucky you’re going to marry a sneaky genius.” Holtz said as the doors closed and she leaned up to kiss her again.

“Damn right you are.” Erin replied with a smirk that was lost amongst the second and definitely not the last kiss of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologise for taking my sweet fckin time with this. But don't panic the next chapter should not take as long. She says. Hopefully... that's a lie it'll be done before the end of February at the fckin latest and the end of this month at earliest... 
> 
> Again sorry for the lack of updates but eh life.
> 
> Comments/kudos all that good stuff is welcome. Also if you feel like yelling at me for my lack of updates or just wanna talk about random shit come find me on tumblr - @viper476


	21. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Holtz had proposed, Erin had said yes. They'd ended the year on a high note. Only thing left now was to actually get married. With the help of their friends of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS!
> 
> I know I took about a month longer than I said I would but alas I had my own original novel to finish and life is hard dude. So here I am, late and begging forgiveness for being so frickin late to finishing my favourite fanfiction.
> 
> Once again I beg your forgiveness and I hope you guys like this. :)
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the support and love of this fanfic. TBH it was only gonna be a one shot but here I am now finishing chapter 21. Shock of my life. 
> 
> Anyway I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HERES TO A POSSIBLE SEQUEL??

Who knew that wedding’s were so much hassle? Holtzmann had seriously underestimated Patty and Abby’s need to be involved. Scratch that Holtz had underestimated everything. It had only been a week since Abby decided she would take care of the Erin side of things, aka the dress, the flowers, ya know, the girly side of things… so like all of it. Patty was tasked with keeping Holtz’s head on straight (ha) and making sure her suit fitted and basically making sure she didn’t blow herself up beforehand.

“I’m bored!” Kevin whined. Holtz rolled her eyes from her place next to him.

“Same here kid.” She muttered, yellow glasses perched on the top of her head. The pair of them were stood in front of some mirrors, standing exceptionally still as their suits were measured and fitted.

“Oh quit complaining you two.” Patty chided, “Holtzy you’re the one who’s getting married; you should be happy!” Holtz winced.

“I am I swear. So incredibly happy.” She paused, “But this, this is boring. I haven’t made anything in  _ three hours _ Patty.” She said with a serious look on her face. Patty rolled her eyes.

“For real?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, mom’s twitching with the need to touch things.” Kevin piped up as his arms were measured. Holtzmann grinned and made eye contact with Patty in the mirror.

  
“Not a word.” Patty warned. Holtz shrugged and then winced when the lady measuring her shoulders started yelling at her to ‘just keep still!’. Patty snorted and went back to reading her magazine wondering how the other two were doing.

\----

Erin and Abby were actually finished. They had got the dress fitted, it’d be ready in about two weeks, they chose the flowers, picked up a license to get their location certified and were walking to meet the other three with smoothies in hand.

“Bet you ten bucks they’re not done and Holtz is complaining more than Kev.” Abby said around her straw. Erin shook her head as the shop came into view.

“No way.” She said with a laugh. Abby nudged her as they opened the door.

“That’s ‘cause you know it’s true.” She replied. The pair laughing as they stood next to Patty, waiting for the final measurement to be taken.

“Seriously! I can’t take it anymore! I’m going craaazy!” Holtz groaned. Kevin just sighed.

“Mom. Shut up. You haven’t quit complaining for three hours!” Kevin snapped just as the two workers left the room.

“Yeah but that’s because I haven’t seen- Erin!” Holtz cut off her complaint when she turned around and saw her fiance standing next to Abby. Holtz bounded over and placed a slow kiss to Erin’s lips, smoothie almost slipped from her hands as she melted into Holtz’s touch.

“You two are sickening sometimes.” Abby mumbled as they finally broke apart.

“Yeah, I’m shocked Kev hasn’t died from sweetness overdose.” Patty joked and Kevin just shook his head.

“You get used to it after living with them 24/7.” He waved his hand casually and Holtz ruffled his hair with her free hand, the other still wrapped around Erin’s waist.

“Love you too kid.” She said with a grin. The five of them left the shop about half an hour later and headed home.

\----

Erin was pacing. Holtz was watching amusedly. Abby was tapping her pen against the table and Patty was getting a drink, a strong one.

“Babe, they don’t have to come if you don’t want them to.” Holtz said finally. Erin stopped and picked up her phone.

“Nope. I’m doing it.” She said, dialling the number and waiting. There was a click before a light.

“Hello?” Came through the phone. Erin took a deep breath.

“Hi mom.” She said carefully.

“Oh Erin sweetie, it’s been so long.” Her mom replied, Erin could almost hear the smile in her voice. Erin walked out of the kitchen and through the living room to their bedroom.

“I know it has mom. Anyway, how are you?” Erin asked, stalling the inevitable. They spoke for almost an hour about everything in Erin’s life in the past year.

“So, Erin, what’s the real reason you called? I know you didn’t call for chit-chat.” Her mom said smoothly. Erin took a deep breath.

“Well you know I said that I met someone?” Erin started.

  
“Yes. I remember you mentioning a girl the last time we spoke.” Her mom agreed and Erin started pacing again.

“Well, we’re still together, in case you were wondering.” Erin said weakly.

“Erin, honey…” Her mom prompted and Erin figured just go for it.

“I’m getting married in two months and I want you and dad to be there.” Erin said in a rush. There was a pause on the other end of the phone and she heard the muffled speaking of her mom and dad. Erin chewed on her lip and spun around when she heard the door open behind her. It was Holtzmann, standing there with an expectant look on her face. Erin held up her hand just as her mom came back to the phone.

“Erin, sweetie, we’ll be there. And we’re so glad you’re happy after everything that happened with Phil.” She said happily. Erin laughed relieved at her mom’s reply.

“Actually, something else happened with him recently but I’ll tell you all about it when you’re here.” Erin grinned and Holtz picked up on the happiness and grinned back, walking over to wrap her arms around Erin’s waist. Erin hummed a few more times before ending the call and wrapping Holtz up in a hug.

“I take that as they’re going to be there?” Holtz laughed as Erin pressed her lips to her neck lightly, making her shiver.

“Yes, they are.” She replied, punctuating each word with a kiss along her jawline before capturing Holtz’s lips in a passionate kiss. Holtz hummed and tugged her even closer, if that was even possible. Erin pulled away breathless and patted Holtz on the cheek before brushing past her and back into the kitchen. Holtz joined them a few minutes later and Erin looked smug.

“So that is: parents; check. Location; check. Dress / suit; check.” Erin said to Abby and Patty.

“And I just got y’all an officiate!” Patty said with a grin. Holtz frowned as she sat next to Erin.

“Who?” She asked. Patty pointed at herself.

“Me bitches!” Patty replied excitedly.

  
“What?” Erin asked, checking she heard right.

“I just got, like, made official or something online. Imma officiate your wedding!” Patty slammed her phone on the table and Holtz was grinning excitedly.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be something else.” Abby muttered. Erin shook her head but shrugged.

  
“Well that therefore leaves Abby as my maid of honor.” Erin said offhandedly. Abby looked at her.

“I don’t remember you asking.” Abby said with a smirk. Erin rolled her eyes.

“Who else would I ask?” Erin said with a smile.

“I’m waiting Gilbert.” Abby said, crossing her arms. Erin laughed.

“Abby will you be my maid of honor?” Erin asked with a grin.

“Obviously. You didn’t even have to ask!” Abby replied with a large smile. Erin spluttered but eventually nodded.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something…” Holtz spoke up and Erin frowned, going over a mental checklist.

“I don’t think so.” Erin replied. Abby rolled her eyes.

“You guys, your vows.” She prompted and both of them widened their eyes.

“That would be it.” Holtz muttered. Patty slapped the blonde on the back lightly.

“Chill you two, you got two months.”

\----

Turns out two months goes real quick when you’re excited. The school days fly past and the hours of work wrack up as they reach the busiest time of the school year. Holtz was once again panicking at the final day of school.

“Kev!” She hissed. Kevin walked over as the other kids filed out.

“Yeah mom?” He asked as he sat down in front of her desk.

“Vows!” She hissed again. Kevin frowned, “I haven’t written them.” Kevin’s eyes widened.

“Mom, you’re wedding is tomorrow!” He said in disbelief. Holtz ran a hand through her hair and knocked her glasses askew.

“I know!” She wailed, “I just had other things!”

“Well good luck with that. I have homework.” Kevin said walking out the door and grabbing Erin’s hand as he met her in the hallway, tugging her out the school, “Mom’s got lots of work to do. Said to tell you that she’d see you tomorrow.” Kevin explained. Erin shrugged and grinned goofily.

“I’m getting married tomorrow.” She whispered and Kevin rolled his eyes but secretly loved the fact his mom’s were both super happy. Even if one of them was freaking out.

\----

The time came.

The people arrived including Erin’s parents and all their friends. Holtz was dressed in her suit; completely white blazer with matching dress pants paired with a pair of shiny black shoes. The only colour on her being the purple of her suspenders and bow tie. Not even a pair of yellow glasses in sight (ironic, the writer said). Holtz hadn’t seen Erin in at least 24 hours and she was super excited.

Holtz stood at the end of the walk down the middle of the chairs they had set up on the grass. Oh did I not mention their wedding was taking place in Central Park, just in front of the duck pond? No? Well Holtz wanted ducks and Erin couldn’t say no. Anyway, there Holtz was; standing nervously next to Kevin who looked dapper in his black suit and a grin on his face. Patty was standing directly behind her as Erin suddenly appeared, Holtz is pretty sure she blacked out before hand and missed her walking up. All she could focus on now was Erin, looking stunning in a white, flowing sundress thing that Holtz didn’t even know how to describe because words just couldn’t do it justice.

It felt like forever and instantly all at once but suddenly Erin was there, both of them grinning as Patty started speaking, loudly. As per usual. Holtz was pretty sure the other side of the park could hear her. Again, Holtz is positive she blacked out because suddenly Erin was saying her vows and Holtz couldn’t breath again, the love in her eyes as she poured her heart out was overwhelming and Holtz had this little awed smile on her face the whole time.

“Holtzy, your up.” Patty said once, Erin had slipped the tiny gold ring onto Holtz’s finger. Holtz glanced at Kevin who was looking smug and cheeky. Holtz decided then and there he was grounded for a month but afterwards. Holtz took a deep breath and started to speak.

“Erin, babe, I have no words that can properly describe how I felt when I first saw you. Mostly it was amusement not gonna lie because I could tell that you were just as affected as I was.” Erin chuckle and Holtz grinned, “Of course that was before I even knew you properly. Every single day since you walked into my classroom has been absolutely beautiful and I just, am so so incredibly happy that you're ex was stupid enough to leave you because otherwise I would never ever ever have been as happy as I am right now, here with you.” Holtz slipped the ring onto Erin’s finger and grinned, “It took me a week to fall in love with you Erin, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you even more.” Erin smiled softly and wiped at her eye quickly.

“I love you too Holtzy.” Erin whispered as Patty kept speaking for a few seconds before the best words ever reached her ears.

“Erin, Holtz consider yourselves married. You may now kiss your wife.” Patty said in the only way Patty could. Holtz wrapped an arm around Erin and pressed a long kiss to her lips and let the clapping and cheers of their friends fade into the background as they melted into their own little bubble.

Erin pulled back and rested her forehead against Holtz’s.

“That was beautiful Holtz.” Erin said with a soft grin. Holtz’s own grin turned sheepish.

“And if I told you I made it up on the spot?” Holtz replied watching Erin’s jaw drop and press a kiss to her lips to silence her reply. Good god Holtz would never get tired of this. This love spreading through her veins. And now she never had to.

Because she had her wife and her son and that’s all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S A WRAP GUYS!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for joining me on this journey of fluff. For some reason I feel like this wasn't fluffy enough but you guys can be the judge of that.
> 
> Reviews / comments / kudos all welcome here and on my tumblr - @viper476
> 
> FOR REAL COME FIND ME ON TUMBLR! :)
> 
> Once again love you guys! Oh and look out for a sequel... maybe... if you guys would like that...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> I'm a sucker for comments/reviews/prompts :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viper476


End file.
